About Three
by 4everyoshi
Summary: The little girl fell asleep cuddled to one of Faith’s pillows. “This is insane” Buffy said as she shook her head “I mean we’ve seen serious stuff, but these girls, they’re too young.” Faith walked over to the bed and kneeled by the girl.
1. Chapter 1

Three girls stood in the alley. One of the girls was sobbing uncontrollably, trying to cover her eyes. Another was crouched against the farthest wall with a look of shock on her face. The smallest girl was kneeling next to the body of a woman who looked like it had bled to death from al the blood on the concrete under and around her. The little girl was shacking the woman's body.

"Mommy" The nine year old said.

More shacking

"Mommy"

Xander shook his head and ran to the corner of the street just in time to get out of sight from the others as he threw up. Willow grabbed her girlfriend's house and covered her mouth in complete horror. Kennedy just looked at the sight in front of her with no emotion whatsoever on her face. Her reaction was very similar if not identical to Faith's, who stood next to her. Buffy, unconsciously half stood behind Faith and was unable to move from the spot.

"Mommy" More shacking

Faith took a deep breath and walked over to the little girl.

"Hey kid" She said as she got on her haunches next to the girl.

The girl turned to her "My mommy doesn't wake up" the girl said.

"I know, she must have been really tired, so we're just gonna let her sleep a bit longer, ok?" She extended her hand for the girl and the little girl took it. Faith let go a breath she didn't know she was holding and pulled the girl up into her arms.

She turned to the others with the girl in her arms and she noticed that they all still seemed in shock. She locked eyes with Kennedy and an understanding passed through them. Kennedy slightly nodded and let go of her girlfriend's hand, which made Willow turn to look at her. Kennedy walked over to the crying 12 year old and put her hand on her shoulder. The girl jumped back and she uncovered her face to look at the person who touched her. Kennedy saw fear and panic so she pulled the girl hard against her. The girl kicked and punched her trying to break free, but she didn't let her. The girls intents started to diminish until she was slumped against Kennedy completely, sobbing. Kennedy held her and turned to look at Faith, Faith was looking at the other girl. She seemed like the oldest one. She walked over to her and saw the girl cringe slightly so she started walking slower. The girl looked up at her and Faith extended the hand she hadn't occupied with the little girl. The girl just looked at her hand.

"I won't let anything happen to you" Faith said after a few seconds.

The girl kept looking into her eyes, searching for distrust or ulterior motives, when she found none she took the hand and got up. When the girl let go, Faith placed her arm over the girl's shoulders and started to walk keeping her close. The girl put her arm around Faith's waist and slumped a little against her.

Kennedy did the same and they started walking back, leaving a gawking blonde slayer, a proud witch, and an in-need-of-a-tooth-brush carpenter. Willow's eyes searched Faith's and the slayer nodded. She waited for them to turn around the corner. Then she chanted a few Latin words and the body of the woman vanished along with all the blood.

* * *

The ride back to the castle had been a quiet one. No one had said a word. When they got to their destination the three girls stood in complete astonishment at the size of the building. Faith squeeze the girl's shoulder as she kept her closed and started to walk inside with the others behind her.

"Hey Willow, Andrew said the amulet is ready" Dawn said as soon as the group walked into the foyer.

"Thanks Dawnie" The redhead replied "Do you think you could call Giles for me please?"

"No prob" Dawn looked at the girls and asked with her eyes, but went to look for Giles anyway.

They all stood in silence for a bit.

"I need to go for something real quick" Xander said going towards the bathroom.

The girl by Kennedy's side trembled a little, Buffy noticed this and she softly placed her hand on Faith's back. When Faith turned her way, Buffy motioned towards the exhausted and cold girl. Faith nodded.

"Hey, how bout we get you some clothes so you can get all cleaned up?" She asked the smaller girl who nodded rapidly. Then she turned to the girl by her side, who answered with a shrug.

"You guys go upstairs, I'll get some clothes and stuff" Buffy said to Faith. "Do you mind briefing Giles?" She asked Willow.

"No, it's ok" Willow answered "You guys go; I'll catch up with you later"

Buffy nodded and walked along one of the corridors towards the storage. Kennedy and Faith went upstairs and Willow went to the living room to wait for Giles.

* * *

"Hey Buffy" A redhead girl asked her as she walked over to her "We have guests?"

The blonde sighed and shook her head as she looked at the sizes of the clothes "Vi, remember the demon they were telling us about the day before yesterday?"

"The one that's been killing witches and watchers?" Vi answered with her brow furrowed.

She nodded "Apparently this witch was trying to get these girls to us. All daughters of witches, the little one her own daughter I think."

"He got to her?" Vi asked wide eyed.

"She was killed in front of those three girls. We didn't get there on time."

* * *

"Are you like my mommy?" The little girl asked as Faith set her down on the bed.

Kennedy watched as the oldest girl leaned against the wall and the other girl sat on a chair putting her hands over her face.

"Like your mommy?" Faith asked, as she took of her jacket.

"Yeah, a witch"

Faith smiled a little and kneeled in front of her. "I'm not as cool as a witch, but Kennedy's girlfriend" she pointed over to Kennedy "the pretty redhead is."

The little girl smiled and turned to Kennedy "She is?"

Faith got up as Kennedy walked over and sat next to the girl on the bed. "Yeah, she can do all kinds of cool spells" The two kept talking.

"You good?" Faith asked as she leaned next to the oldest of the girls. The girl's response was a shrug and Faith punched her a little on the arm.

"Ow" the girl said rubbing her arm "that hurt."

"No it didn't" Faith smirked "You're a slayer, it was nothing."

There was a knock on the door before it opened and Buffy came in, followed by VI and Rona. The three were carrying clothes, toothbrushes, combs, the whole nine yards. They even had some snacks with them.

"Nice B" She said snatching a bag of chips.

"Glad it's to your liking" She replied sarcastically "Thanks girls" Buffy said to Vi and Rona who left the stuff on the bed and made their way out.

"No problem" Said Rhona.

"If you need anything" Said Vi.

As soon as the door was closed again, Faith stood up straight and addressed the girls.

"There are two bathrooms, one's over there" She pointed to the left next to the closet "and the other over there." A little further across the room.

"Thanks" The oldest girl grabbed some stuff and walked to the farthest bathroom.

The girl on the chair stood up and stumbled a little. Buffy caught her and help her walk to the bathroom by the closet. Once the girl entered she went to get some stuff to leave for her ready when she was done.

The little girl had fallen asleep cuddled to one Faith's pillows.

"Guess it was a good idea to bring them to your room." Kennedy whispered as she stood up close to Buffy and Faith.

"How old are they?" Buffy asked while the three stared at the little girl.

"We don't even know their names, do we?" Kennedy asked.

"This is insane" Buffy said as she shook her head "I mean we've seen serious stuff, but these girls, they're too young."

Faith walked over to the bed and kneeled by the girl. The other two slayers watched her as she gently put a lock of hair behind the little girl's ear.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Names

Notes: In the first chapter it says the little girl is 9 years old and one of the other girls is 12, sorry guys. Just noticed my mistake, the little girl is 5 and the other girl is 10. The little girl is FIVE years old and the other girl is TEN. As I said, first fic ever, please forgive me guys. Sorry again.

Previously:

"_Hey kid" She said as she got on her haunches next to the girl._

_The girl turned to her "My mommy doesn't wake up" the girl said._

"_I know, she must have been really tired, so we're just gonna let her sleep a bit longer, ok?" She extended her hand for the girl and the little girl took it. Faith let go a breath she didn't know she was holding and pulled the girl up into her arms. _

_--_

"_Vi, remember the demon they were telling us about the day before yesterday?"_

"_He got to her?" Vi asked wide eyed._

"_She was killed in front of those three girls. We didn't get there on time."_

_--_

_Faith walked over to the bed and kneeled by the girl. The other two slayers watched her as she gently put a lock of hair behind the little girl's ear. _

_

* * *

_

Chapter 2: Names

"Where are they?" Asked Giles as soon as Willow was done telling him what had happened.

"Upstairs" She sighed "Cleaning up; probably they should try and get some sleep".

"Yes, I understand" He took his glasses of and started cleaning them "So we don't even know their names?"

Willow shook her head no.

After a moment of silence Willow stood up and looked at the watcher "I should go up, see if they need anything".

He nodded gloomily and watched as the redhead left the room.

* * *

There was a knock on Faith's room and Buffy went over to open the door.

"Robin" She stood straighter and her stare was cold.

"Buffy" He responded irritated.

They stood like that just challenging each other while Kennedy walked closer to Faith who was preparing some stuff for the girl's bath.

"What's that about?" She whispered making Faith turn over to where she was pointing.

She frowned and shrugged "Don't know, they've been acting all macho like around each other lately".

"I bet I know why" Kennedy smirked and Faith shook her head sadly.

"Leave it alone Ken, you're seeing too much into things"

"Why is it so hard to believe that she wants you, just as much as you want her?" Kennedy stood in front of Faith with a serious and slightly angry face.

"Guys" Willow said tentatively standing a little behind Wood on the hallway. This broke everyone from their little displays and they all turned to her.

"Need something?" Buffy asked the former principle coldly without moving out of the way.

He gritted his teeth "To speak to Faith".

Faith sighed and went over to them standing a little to close behind Buffy. Which made Buffy shuddered slightly. "Sup?" Faith asked.

"Can we talk?" He asked turning to look at her.

"Not right know, Wood, but sure, tomorrow" She gave a half smile which he returned.

"Ok, see you tomorrow then" He turned around and left with a "goodnight".

Willow raised an eyebrow at Faith then at Buffy. Neither had moved from their spot.

"What?" They both asked at the same time making Kennedy chuckle and Willow smile as she walked past them to enter the room.

Suddenly there was a loud crashing sound coming from the bathroom that was on the far side of the room. They all run towards it and when reaching the door they heard sobs. They shared glances and Faith whispered "Déjà vu".

"What?" Buffy asked with her brows furrowed.

The little girl stirred in her sleep "I'll stay with her" Willow said walking over to the bed and lying down next to the girl.

"I'll go check on the other girl" Kennedy said quickly and went over to the other bathroom.

Buffy and Faith looked at each other. Then they heard something crashing and they went inside to find the teen banging her fists against the tiles of the bathroom wall. Her knuckles were all bloodied and she was sobbing. Faith ran into the shower ignoring the fact that she got completely drenched, and tried pulling the girl to her, away from the wall. But the girl elbowed her on the face cutting her lip. She continued to punch the walls and Faith tried again to hold her and this time she got a broken rib and a cut above her left eyebrow which started bleeding. The girl screamed and turned to kick Faith but Buffy caught the kick for Faith and slump forward to the wet tiles. Faith leapt over Buffy and pushed the girl hard against the bathroom wall. Using all her slayer strength and her whole body, she trapped the girl between her and the wall. The girl tried to break free by punching Faith until Buffy got up and stood behind Faith, completely against her back grabbing the girl's hands and pinning them to the wall.

They stood like that for a minute or two completely soaked and panting from the effort, while the younger slayer still tried to get free. Buffy pressed completely against Faith's back while her arms were over Faith's shoulders and straight forward to the other girl hands which she had pinned against the wall. Faith had Buffy's front, completely pressed onto her back while she herself was pressing her whole body onto the other younger slayer's body. The young girl lessened her efforts to get free while she continued to sob so Buffy let go of the younger girl's hands slowly and when they just slumped to her sides, she sighed exhausted and rested her hands, without thinking, on Faith's hips. She also rested her head on Faith's back, this made Faith sigh. Slowly easing the pressure on the girl she moved a little backwards and the girl slumped forward completely breaking down. Faith caught the girl but she slipped a little and Buffy caught her and help her to sit on the floor with the girl.

Faith slumped against the wall and extended her legs in front of her, pulling the girl over to her lap as she continued to sob. Buffy turned off the shower spray and turned to look at Faith. Who had her eyes closed, her head thrown back resting against the tile wall, still panting, while her clothes clung to her, and droplets of water fell from her hair, down her face, down her neck. Buffy had to shake her head to get a hold of herself. She sighed, closed her eyes and rested against the wall on her side. Faith opened her eyes and looked up at Buffy. She was mesmerized, the blonde was gorgeous.

Buffy opened her eyes again and made a sign to Faith, letting her know she was leaving them alone for a bit. But the brunette shook her head and extended her hand to her while she held the young girl tight against her. Buffy took Faith's hand and let her be slightly pulled down. She sat next to Faith; the young girl on Faith's lap was facing the other way. They didn't realize they hadn't let go of each other's hand until the girl shuddered, reminding them that the girl was taking a bath. She was naked, hurt and cold. Buffy stood slowly and got the towel, which she gave to Faith.

"I'll get the First Aid Kit" The blonde whispered.

Faith nodded "Could you get me some clothes?" She asked tentatively with a half smile.

"Sure" Buffy smiled a little noticing that the girl had stopped crying and was just resting against Faith "I'll have to run real quick to my room but I'll send your clothes with Ken".

"Maybe" The brunette hesitated "You could use some of my stuff if you want" She said trying to appear indifferent.

Buffy smiled widely "I might, thanks" She blushed and walked to the door "Be right back".

When the door closed Faith sighed then she gave a quick squeeze to the girl in her arms and lifted them both. She carried the girl to the sink and sat her on the edge.

"I'm sorry" The girl said embarrassedly.

"Don't be" She answered while she dried her with the towel. She washed the girl's hands waiting for the blood to stop coming. When it did she started to help the girl into her clothes.

The girl noticed Faith grimace when she bent to pick up the tank that fell to the floor. She also noticed the still bleeding lip and the cut above the eyebrow.

"I didn't mean to…"

"Hey" Faith cut her off "I'm ok, Slayer remember?" she smirked.

The girl nodded and whispered a few words that made Faith freeze.

"You're in love with her".

They stare at each other when Buffy walked in, with some sweats on. Faith blushed and continued her task of helping dress the girl.

"Hey" Buffy said walking to them and placing the first aid kit close "You're looking good".

The girl bowed her head slightly "I'm sorry, I didn't mean-"

"No, don't worry about it" She waved her off. "We do it all the time". She signaled to her and Faith with a smile.

Faith laughed a little at this. "I'm Faith, by the way". She went to get the First Aid Kit but Buffy stopped her. She made a confused face and Buffy pointed at some sweats that were by the door.

"You change, don't want you getting sick" The blonde said turning over to the amused girl that was watching the display intently "I'll take care of her".

Faith put her hands over her heart and mocked "Awww, you care B".

"You're a lousy patient" She retorted which made both girls laugh "I'm Buffy". She said taking the girls hand "This is probably gonna hurt" She said as she cleaned the cuts.

The girl winced while Buffy cleaned and bandaged her hands. Meanwhile Faith was changing and cursing cause the clothes seem to be stuck on her.

"You should wear clothes a little less tight" Buffy said smiling. She didn't dare turn to look at the stunning brunette although she wanted too, with all her heart.

"Fuck off" She grumbled.

The girl did look at Faith and her thought was that that's what a Goddess must look like. She noticed a scar though on the brunette's abdomen but she kept quiet until Buffy finished putting the bandages on her hands.

"Take that you piece of-" Faith, dressed in her pants and a dark blue wife beater, said pointing to her wet clothes on a pile on the floor.

"Faith!"

"sh-stuff!" She smiled widely at Buffy and the blonde look at her admiringly.

"Noemi" Both Slayers turned to the new Slayer. "My name" She raised her head and smiled "Noemi".

* * *

Kennedy walked over to the bed and placed the little girl under the covers. The girl immediately reached for Faith's pillow again. Willow was eating a sandwich and talking a little bit with the other girl. So Kennedy lied down on the bed and looked intently at the ceiling.

"_Ken" _Kennedy turned her head to look over at Willow.

"_Yeah" _She thought back.

"_Her name is Erin Travers" _

Kennedy sat up straight on the bed waking the little girl without noticing._ "Travers? As in Quentin Travers?" _She asked with her brows furrowed.

Willow nodded and return to lightly chatting with Erin.

"Wow" Kennedy whispered "They're gonna love this" she said sarcastically.

"Who?" The little girl asked.

Kennedy turned to look at her "Hey, sorry if I woke you".

"It's ok; I haven't really had much sleep so I'm guessing it's going to be pretty easy to get back to it". The girl said smiling at Kennedy "You're Kennedy, right?"

"Yeah" Kennedy nodded smiling.

"You're girlfriend's name is Willow, and she is a witch and she is talking to Erin, right?" Kennedy nodded again. "And the Slayers that are with Noemi are Buffy and Faith, correct?" Kennedy looked confused for a moment.

"Well if you're friend's name is Noemi then yeah, it's Buffy and Faith" She said "What's your name?"

"Melissa Ramirez Kalderash" She said proudly.

Kennedy tilted her head a little "Wait, Ramirez… That's Mexican, isn't it?"

The girl nodded and yawned. Kennedy got a little excited by this fact.

"Noemi?" The slayer mused "Mexican also?"

"The name? Yeah, but we don't know where she was born" Melissa said lying down. Kennedy lied down also. "I don't think she knows either". Erin said before falling asleep again.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: A Little Bit of Info

Notes: How the characters, mainly Faith, Buffy and Kennedy, got to where they are right know will be narrated in the story just a little bit forward. So please hang guys. And thank you for the reviews; they give me a push to keep writing.

Previously:

_There was a knock on Faith's room and Buffy went over to open the door. _

"_Robin" She stood straighter and her stare was cold._

"_Buffy" He responded irritated._

_--_

_Buffy and Faith looked at each other. Then they heard something crashing and they went inside to find the teen banging her fists against the tiles of the bathroom wall. Her knuckles were all bloodied and she was sobbing._

_Faith slumped against the wall and extended her legs in front of her, pulling the girl over to her lap as she continued to sob._

_--_

_The girl whispered a few words that made Faith freeze. _

"_You're in love with her"._

_--_

_Kennedy sat up straight on the bed. "Travers? As in Quentin Travers?" She asked with her brows furrowed._

_Willow nodded and return to lightly chatting with Erin Travers._

_--_

"_What's your name?" _

"_Melissa Ramirez Kalderash" she said proudly._

_Kennedy tilted her head a little "Wait, Ramirez… That's Mexican isn't it?"_

_--_

"_Noemi" Both Slayers turned to the new Slayer. "My name" She raised her head and smiled "Noemi"._

_--_

"_Noemi?" The slayer mused "Mexican also?"_

"_The name? Yeah, but we don't know where she was born" Melissa said lying down. Kennedy lied down also. "I don't think she knows either"._

"Noemi" Buffy mused and then turned to the girl again "Am I pronouncing it right?"

Noemi nodded with a small smile on her face.

"You from Mexico?" Faith asked walking over to them.

* * *

Noemi's smile faded and both Faith and Buffy noticed a change on her. Her eyes were closed off, she straightened her back and her jaw was set. "Look, thanks for bandaging me and everything, but I'm good". She hoped off the sink and walked over to the door without looking back.

Buffy furrowed her brows and turned to Faith with a lifted eyebrow. Faith turned to Buffy and sighed. She knew all about this act.

"You know you may be a bitch" Faith said in a low husky inviting voice, that made Noemi stop with her hand on the doorknob "a loner" she started walking to her "a bad-ass" she placed her hand over the one that she had on the doorknob "outside, to everyone". She turned to Buffy unsurely and the blonde nodded and smiled at her. "But you don't have to pretend with us". She finished softly.

"Who said I was pretending?" Noemi said without moving, her voice icy. "You don't know me, so back the fuck off!" She snapped angrily at Faith.

Faith grinned at this "You're life is shitty" she said sternly "Well surprise; a lot of people's life's are shitty". She turned the girl around roughly and pushed her against the door so she was facing her "Me for one, I think my life was pretty fucked up and I actually screwed my life over, made bad choices, mess with the wrong people" She sighed " Whatever you think you're trying to pull here. Been there, done that" she lifted her shirt "have the scars to remind me". Buffy flinched at this and turn to look down at the sink.

"I know about you!" Noemi screamed at Faith "I know what you did, what she did!" She pointed at Buffy "I know you guys have this idea that you can save everybody" She pushed her roughly "But not all of us want to be saved" She finished angrily.

"We all want to be saved, kid" The brunette said resignedly to the dark haired slayer.

"Oh, por favor!" She replied sardonically "Spare me your little redemption speech".

The brunette slayer and the dark haired slayer stood challenging each other, seizing the other.

"Noemi" Buffy said softly making them both turn to look at her. She was resting against the sink with her arms crossed. "We just saw you completely break down, at your most vulnerable moment" She looked her in the eye "We are still here" She stood straight "we care" she started to walk over to her slowly "but most importantly, you're still here" She stood next to Faith looking at the new slayer with calmness "as Faith already told you" She placed her hands on the girls face making her face her. Not giving her a chance to divert her eyes. "You don't have to pretend with us". She finished softly.

The girl furrowed her brows and looked like she was trying really hard not to believe her, not to trust her. Everything was telling her to keep them out, to never let anyone in. But she felt something that told her she could trust these two.

Faith sighed when the girl nodded and Buffy wrapped her arms around her strongly but briefly. Noemi didn't return the hug though. She sighed "Sorry" She mumbled "Not used to"

"You don't know where you're from?" Faith asked.

Noemi looked at her and after a couple of seconds she shook her head "Grew up in Mexico, but I can't remember a thing before my sixth birthday".

"What about your parents?" asked Buffy as she made her way over to clean the mess that was the bathroom, with the bloodied towels and the wet clothes.

The dark haired slayer shrugged and leaned against the door.

"How old are you?" Faith asked still a little detached.

"Sixteen" Noemi sighed "Look, I'm really sorry about what I said".

"I know it's hard to open up" Faith said softly with her eyes looking at the floor, fidgeting "to let people in, after the cards that you've been given" She took a deep breath and looked at Noemi with slightly teary eyes "Hell, I'm still learning how to" She shot a quick glance at Buffy who was looking back at her with worry "trust someone. But when it comes down to it, we all need someone" she paused "and we would love being that someone to you".

Noemi cleared her throught and nodded "Ok" She said shakily "I'll trust you".

The three of them turned to the door when they heard a knock.

* * *

"Hey Willow?" Erin asked as she tucked her into Faith's bed on the other side of Kennedy.

"Yeah?"

"What are we going to do?" She asked fearfully.

Willow pulled the covers a little higher "I don't know sweetie, but what I do know is that we won't let anything happen to you".

"Are you going to separate us?" She furrowed her brows "Because Noemi most certainly will not let you guys do that".

"We aren't going to separate you" She smiled down at the girl "But why wouldn't she let us?" She asked curiously.

Erin's eyes started to close from sleep "Because she promised Melissa that it will always be the three of us, and she's always kept her promises".

Willow's eyes watered a little and she stood up looking at the bed where Melissa lay cuddled to one of Faith's pillows under the covers, Erin lay asleep under the covers as well and Kennedy had fallen asleep over the covers in between the two girls.

She sighed and turned to look at the bathroom.

* * *

Noemi turned to look back at Faith, who nodded before opening the door.

"Hey" Willow said "Wanted to know if you guys were ok in here. It's been a while" She finished nervously.

Faith chuckled and walked over to the door, throwing her arm over the slightly taller slayer and pulling her a little to walk out of the bathroom "5 x 5 Red, a little hungry though".

Willow sent a silent "are you ok" to Buffy who nodded and finished picking up the mess. Then both of them followed the other two girls who had stopped to look at the display in the room.

"The girls were exhausted and Ken" She paused and shrugged "Well you know Ken". She smiled.

The slayer nodded and smiled "No problem" she glance at the table and noticed the food in its containers "Ooh nice" she let go of Noemi and walked over. She immediately started digging in.

"We had Vi and Dawn ordered us some food" Willow said walking over to the table and sitting besides Faith who offered the redhead her fork with some Chop Suey "No thanks, I'm already full" She replied amused.

"She and food" Buffy said standing next to Noemi who turned to look at her "You should probably eat something".

"I'm not hungry" She answered and glanced at the girls on the bed. Buffy lifted her eyebrow and stepped in front of her. "Even if I was, I don't think I could eat much".

"Then just share a shake with me" The blonde pulled the girl with her to the table and offered her a Cap'n Crunch milkshake.

Noemi furrowed her eyebrows and looked at the little label "As in the cereal?" She asked incredulously.

Willow who was sipping some tea freeze with the cup close to her mouth. Faith looked at her while the little noodles of the chop suey hang from her fork which was mid-air. Buffy laughed "Try it; I had a similar reaction at first".

Noemi looked at all their faces and gave it a sip "Wow, its awesome" she grinned.

Faith smiled and continued to eat.

"Do you like the cereal?" Willow asked smiling.

Noemi took another sip before answering "I only had it once, but yeah I liked it" She accepted the Chun Kun that Faith was offering her.

"You only had Cap'n Crunch once?" Continued Willow, while Buffy looked through the containers getting a little of everything.

The dark haired girl nodded and placed her half eaten Chun Kun on a plate "Yeah" She smiled a little "Nicole and Samantha had just taken me in" She looked back the girls on the bed.

"Who?" Buffy asked sipping her milkshake.

"Samantha was Erin's mom and Nicole is-was" she shook her head "was Melissa's mom".

The three other girls shot some worried glances at each other.

Noemi returned to look at the table and sighed "Anyway, apparently Melissa had seen this commercial on the T.V. 'bout Cup'n Crunch and she wanted some" she shrugged "But we had no money so I sneaked out and I shoplifted" She chuckled softly and looked at Buffy "You probably don't approve" Then she turned to Faith and smiled a real smile "But if I had to, I would do it all over again".

"What happened then?" Faith asked with a little smile.

"Got to the _house_" she made quoting signs "we were living in at the moment and I talked to Nicole. She wasn't happy but we pretended we had been able to buy some stuff for the girls" She gulped "They were so happy, just cause they were eating the cereal from the T.V." She smiled, shrugged and finished eating her Chun Kun.

Willow discretely brushed away a tear that had fallen from her face. Buffy looked back at the girls on the bed.

"So Melissa is the little one?" Faith asked as she sipped at her Sprite.

Noemi nodded "Yeah, she's 5" She grinned at Faith "She is from Mexico".

"Really?" The brunette smiled widely obviously exited "Cause you two, do look Latin-American".

"Thanks, I'll take that as a compliment" She rested her arms crossed over the table leaning forward.

"It was meant to be one" Faith winked making the girl chuckle.

"You're too much" Shaking her head.

"Thanks, I'll take that as a compliment" Faith replied making them both laugh.

"Shh" Willow shushed them "I put the silencing spell on the bathroom but I'm not sure I can put it around the bed without waking them".

"You did that?" Willow nodded answering Buffy's question "How come I didn't think of that?" She mused to herself.

"We also fed the girls and Ken helped Melissa with her bath" The redhead continued "Also Giles came by with Xander and they put an extra mattress, since I guess we're all staying here tonight" She turned to look at Faith guiltily.

"It's ok, Red, don't worry".

"Thanks for doing this" Noemi said strongly.

"Don't thank us" Buffy said grinning "You're on cleaning duty tonight" She signaled all the food packages and stuff.

"Oh" The newcomer said tiredly.

Willow stood up and laughed a little "She's just kidding, we're cleaning tomorrow. Catching some z's know".

Faith stood up also, putting her hand over her bruised ribs slightly. Buffy and Noemi noticed this and Noemi immediately went to her side to help her stand up. This caught both Buffy and Faith by surprise, Willow though, was checking on the other girls.

"Have I apologized?" Noemi looked at Faith in the eye with a worried and guilty expression.

"Way too many times kid" Faith laughed and winced slightly.

"Noemi, can you help her to the bathroom I'm going to clean those" Buffy said pointing to Faith's face. Noemi nodded and started to walk with Faith.

"Wow, girlies" The brunette smiled as she walked slowly "don't I have a say in this?"

"No" Buffy and Noemi answered at the same time.

"Ok, just asking" Faith smiled.

Once the three entered the bathroom Buffy asked Noemi "You'll be ok with Willow?"

"Yeah, I think the adrenaline or whatever rushed off so I'm wicked tired"

Faith grinned and put her hand up for Noemi to high five, which she did. Buffy just roll her eyes.

"Oh, damn" Buffy exhaled "I forgot bout tomorrow; let me check real quick with Willow".

Faith and Noemi watched her go.

"About tomorrow?" Noemi wondered.

"Yeah, the school, the training, the meetings, blagh" Faith dismissed "So you're good?"

"Yeah, thank you" Noemi answered and then hesitated "Um… there's no other room I could go sleep in?"

"Why? You uncomfortable" She asked lightly.

"No, I… I have some dreams" She said shakily "nightmares really. Melissa and Erin are used to them, but you" She cut herself off "I don't want you to think differently about me".

"Look Noemi" Faith placed her right hand on the back of Noemi's neck "We are not going to judge you or cut you off or whatever else that you think that we are gonna do" She leaned forward and pulled the slightly taller girl's face to her, resting their foreheads together "We care, I care and I did promise I wouldn't let anything happen to you, ok?" Noemi nodded and put her arms around Faith. They hugged each other strongly and that's how Buffy found them.

"She loves you too" Noemi whispered to Faith and let go, walking towards the room "Thank you Buffy" She stood awkwardly in front of the blonde and Buffy smiled and embraced her. This time she returned the hug. "Night" She said before living the bathroom.

Buffy closed the door and walked to Faith who seemed to be in la-la-land. She waved her hand in front of the brunettes face. "Faith?"

The brunette, startled, jumped back and hit her back against the sink. She winced and put her hand over her ribs while she gritted her teeth. "Shit".

"Let me see Faith" She said softly, while she lifted her wife beater "I guess it already started to heal but I'll bandage it just in case".

"Thank you B" Faith whispered.

"Please Faith, how many times have we patched each other up" Buffy dismissed her "No need to thank me for it" She started to pull the wife beater off Faith. The brunette raised her arms to help her.

"I wasn't talking about that Buffy" The use of her full name made her look up at Faith. "Thanks for being with me when I broke down" Buffy smiled slightly and nodded as she continued to patch Faith's rib.

"That's what friends are for" She smiled "Besides it was a lot to be carrying by yourself".

Faith sighed and they were in a comfortable silence for a minute.

"So" Buffy tried to sound casual "you're gonna talk with him tomorrow?"

"I kind of have to" Buffy shot her a look "Come on B, we were together for six months it's the longest relationship I've had. If not the only one" She mumbled the last part.

Buffy finished with the ribs and got some alcohol on a little towel "Well, yeah but it was like you had no other choice" She turned to Faith with the little towel "Sit" Faith jumped onto the edge of the sink and bowed her head a little. Buffy stood between her legs so she could be able to clean the cuts on her face. "Sunnydale goes kablowy; you say no to him, he stalks you for almost a year, what other choice did you had?" Faith winces as Buffy cleans her eyebrow "Sorry".

"Ok, first of all" Faith pauses "Kablowy? Ouch!" She yelped as the blonde pressed a little harder on the cut.

Buffy grinned triumphantly "You were saying?"

Faith chuckled "He didn't stalk me B, he was very persistent".

"Potato – Potatoes" She gets another towel and puts a little bit of alcohol on it.

"You sound kind of angry" The brunette said tentatively.

"Of course I'm angry, the guy pisses me off!" She started to pace the bathroom with the little towel in her hand "First he's all nice and whatever, then six months later he is all _I do want your babies but I'm not ready_" She says imitating him making Faith smile "And when he realized that you were indeed pregnant he backtracks and says _I love you and I'm ready, marry me_" Faith continues to only watch as Buffy continues to pace "I mean the ass had the nerve to laugh in your face when you told him-" Buffy turns to Faith and notices her smiling "What?"

"Nothing" The brunette grins.

The blonde sighs and walks over to Faith, resuming her position between her legs. "I'm sorry, it's just, I hate that guy".

"He didn't do anything to you B".

Buffy started to clean the brunette's lip "But he hurt you, and" she paused "well since Sunnydale we've been doing good, haven't we?" She asked her tentatively.

Faith only nodded.

"Well is my job as a friend to be mad at someone who hurts you". She looked into the first aid kit for something to cover the eyebrow cut.

"Then I should be mad at Matt, Pat, Zack whatever that watcher's wannabe name is".

"That was a mistake" She turned to the other girl with a little bandage on her finger "I actually knew I was gonna get hurt".

"Why did you do it then?'' Faith asked with her brows furrowed.

"Well it was when you started to go out with Robin and I don't know" she shrugged "I guess I was kind of jealous cause we were hanging a lot together, kind of catching up on lost time. It felt like I could lose you again." She placed the bandage on Faith's eyebrow and then she rested her hands on Faith's knees "Done" She gave a small smile.

"I'm sorry you felt that way" The brunette placed her hands over the blonde's "But you're never losing me, that's for sure".

They stared at each other for a couple of seconds before Buffy sighed and turned to put the stuff away into the kit.

"I think you are gonna be a great mom".

"God, I was so scared" Faith exhaled.

"I know" Buffy smiled "I was there".

"And when I lost him" She sighed "It felt like a part of me was missing, like I had been stolen something so precious that even breathing hurt".

"You'll have another shot at it Faith" Buffy said without looking at her.

"It had only been a month when-" Faith couldn't say it.

"The miscarriage" Buffy finished for her.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Everything's Fine

Notes: I'm into Drama, so you can only imagine. This is one is filled with fluff, and there is fuffyness, which of course it's the main reason I'm here. Hope you enjoy guys.

Previously:

"_I know you guys have this idea that you can save everybody" She pushed Faith roughly "But not all of us want to be saved" She finished angrily._

"_We all want to be saved, kid" The brunette said resignedly to the dark haired slayer._

"_Oh, por favor!" She replied sardonically "Spare me your little redemption speech"._

_The brunette slayer and the dark haired slayer stood challenging each other, seizing the other. _

_*-*-*_

_Willow stood up looking at the bed where Melissa lay cuddled to one of Faith's pillows under the covers, Erin lay asleep under the covers as well and Kennedy had fallen asleep over the covers in between the two girls._

_*-*-*_

"_Noemi, can you help her to the bathroom I'm going to clean those" Buffy said pointing to Faith's face. Noemi nodded and started to walk with Faith._

"_Wow, girlies" The brunette smiled as she walked slowly "don't I have a say in this?"_

"_No" Buffy and Noemi answered at the same time. _

_*-*-*_

"_I… I have some dreams" She said shakily "nightmares really. Melissa and Erin are used to them, but you" She cut herself off "I don't want you to think differently about me"._

"_Look Noemi" Faith placed her right hand on the back of Noemi's neck "We are not going to judge you or cut you off or whatever else that you think that we are gonna do" She leaned forward and pulled the slightly taller girl's face to her, resting their foreheads together. They hugged each other strongly and that's how Buffy found them._

"_She loves you too" Noemi whispered to Faith and let go, walking towards the room "Thank you Buffy" She stood awkwardly in front of the blonde and Buffy smiled and embraced her. This time she returned the hug. "Night" She said before living the bathroom._

_*-*-*_

"_So" Buffy tried to sound casual "you're gonna talk with him tomorrow?"_

"_I kind of have to" Buffy shot her a look "Come on B, we were together for six months it's the longest relationship I've had. If not the only one" She mumbled the last part._

_*-*-*_

"_You'll have another shot at it Faith" Buffy said without looking at her._

"_It had only been a month when-" Faith couldn't say it._

"_The miscarriage" Buffy finished for her._

* * *

"Damn" Faith exhaled and slumped her shoulders.

"Hey" Buffy said softly as she wrapped one arm around Faith and she placed her other hand on the back of the brunette's head pulling her to rest on her shoulder. Faith put her arms around the blonde and they staid like that for a couple of minutes.

"We should probably get some sleep" Faith broke the silence without moving from the embrace "It's been a long day, and tomorrow will probably be too".

"Yeah" The blonde stepped back and smiled a little helping Faith get down from the sink and helping her with her wife beater.

They walked to the room and found Kennedy and Willow cuddled next to Erin on the bed. Melissa was still in the same position, cuddled to the pillow. Noemi was on the couch, she had a leg over the backrest of the couch and her head was resting over her right arm. Buffy giggled lightly and Faith grinned. "Is it totally weird that I already feel attached to these girls?" whispered Buffy as she helped Faith lay on the mattress on the floor.

"It is kind of weird" Faith whispered back as Buffy settled on the mattress next to her "But I feel it too".

Faith moved a little as they both lay facing the ceiling.

"Are you sure you want to talk with him tomorrow" Buffy without facing Faith who moved a little again, trying to get comfortable. "I mean, I know you guys talk. We see each other practically every day, it's just… the way he said it" She babbled and stopped when she noticed Faith was moving again. "What's wrong?" She turned to face her.

Faith sighed "I can't get comfortable, and this thing with the rib ain't helping".

"Lay on your side" Buffy said as she turned fully to face Faith, who had been at her left.

Faith tried to turn over so she could lie on her left side, the one uninjured but she couldn't help feeling pain as she moved. Buffy moved closer to her and placed her right hand on Faith's right shoulder pushing her lightly whispering "sorry" when Faith was finally on her side. She was going to remove her hand when she felt Faith's left hand keeping it in place. The brunette made sure the blonde understood she wanted the hand there, before she removed her own hand. Buffy hesitated a little, then she slowly moved her hand down Faith's arm and when she reached her fingers Faith opened them and they entwined them. The blonde moved closer, until she was completely against the brunette, her arm wrapped around her, both of them feeling safe. "Is this ok?" Buffy whispered.

"It's more than ok" Was the reply.

After a couple of minutes, Buffy started to move her thumb, caressing Faith's hand. Faith turned her head slightly to look at her. "I'm not getting back with him Buffy" She said strongly.

Buffy nodded and pressed her face against Faith's neck and back. Faith laid her head back on the pillow falling asleep almost immediately.

Buffy woke up feeling well rested; she tried to stretch but noticed that she couldn't. She was lying on her left arm, her right hand was around Faith and their fingers were still entwined, her right leg was trapped between Faith's legs and while she was realizing all this. She didn't notice that Faith was awake, so when she smiled contently and inhale deeply Faith's scent, she was startled by the husky chuckle.

"Sorry" She mumbled and blushed.

"Don't be" Faith moved to lie on her back. Buffy let go of her hand but kept her arm around her waist. Faith smiled at her and with her left hand she lightly caressed Buffy's arm.

The blonde noticed that the brunette looked nervous, she rested her body on her left elbow to be able to see the brunette better. "What is it?" She asked with furrowed brows.

Faith hesitated, then sighed "I just- I haven't- with the cuddle- and the-" she said embarrassedly .

"You don't like it?" Buffy asked tentatively.

"I never did" she paused "until know, with you".

They looked at each other for a couple of seconds, oblivious to the world around them.

"How are your ribs?" Buffy asked moving her hand over to the bandaged stomach.

"All healed" She mumbled and turned to look at the couch where she found Noemi sleeping. Her posture defensive, her brows furrowed and her jaw set.

Buffy followed her eyesight and looked at the girl on the couch. "You slept like that sometimes" she murmured as she slowly laid her head on Faith's right shoulder.

Faith sighed "Where are the others?"

"I think I remember vaguely, Willow saying they were getting some breakfast".

Suddenly Noemi jumped off the couch and stood alert, defensive, a slayer.

"Where are they?" She asked harshly, by know both Buffy and Faith where up.

"Having breakfast" said Buffy "what's wrong?"

Noemi closed her right eye and winced. Faith was about to walk to her when she dashed out of the room. Both slayers following her immediately. They run through the hallways, down the stairs and into the main living room area they had by the entrance.

Robin Wood was seating on a chair, on the couch where two watchers, one of them was Mark. In the middle of the two watchers was Melissa who appeared to be ok, but if you took a closer look, you could see she was nervous and scared. Giles walked into the living room, having seen the girls running, and stood at the entrance watching the scene. Noemi immediately stepped towards the watchers and ignored the greetings from the three men. She got to the little girl and picked her up. One of the watchers put his hand on her shoulder "We were just talk-" He tried to say as Noemi shoved him forcefully towards the couch. The man fell on it wincing; Mark started to move towards her when Faith's voice made him freeze in his spot.

"Don't you dare" She said harshly and waited for Noemi to walk to her. She turned to them and asked Melissa "You ok?" The little girl nodded.

"Why don't you guys get some breakfast?" Buffy said and nodded when Faith looked at her with uncertainty "I'll be with you in a minute". Faith send Mark a very threatening stare that made his hands sweat.

Giles walked into the living room when the girls left. "May I ask, what was the purpose of your little meeting?" He asked the men. Buffy turned to look at him and smiled a little, knowing he was on her side.

"It wasn't a meeting" Simon said "Just wanted to get to know the girls". He said standing up.

"Besides you saw how she reacted, I don't think it's a good idea to keep those girls here" Mark said harshly.

"I don't think it's a good idea for any of you to go near them" Buffy said sternly, arms crossed as she started to walk towards the kitchen with Giles following. She paused "It is a warning" she said harshly and resumed walking "Robin?" He stood up and walked with them.

"Hey guys" Willow greeted as Noemi sat Melissa on the counter.

"What happened?" Asked Erin, walking over to them with a worried face as she started to check Melissa over.

Willow looked confused "Something happened?" She turned to Faith.

"Mark and Simon were questioning her in the living room" She answered as she served some milk in a glass and gave it to the little girl.

"Questioning her?" Faith nodded "About what?" Continued asking Willow.

Faith just shrugged. Noemi walked back a little and leaned against the sink, opposite the counter were Melissa was sitting. "What about the other guy?"

"Robin?" Faith answered "He's ok, he was probably just making sure they didn't-"

"The fuck!" Noemi snapped "He was there too" She started walking towards Faith "What do they want?"

Willow looked startled and Faith looked concerned, she was going to speak when Melissa talked "They were asking about us" Everyone turned to her "They wanted to know where we were coming from and if we saw the demon last night". Buffy, Giles and Robin entered the kitchen as the girl continued "Mr. Giles asked Robin to keep an eye on them" They all glanced at both man before returning to look at the girl as she continued "Besides I was only there like for a minute because I called you and you came" She finished looking at a still fuming Noemi.

Erin walked over to Noemi and kissed her cheek lightly "she's ok" she whispered and Noemi's face softened.

"I'm sorry" Noemi mumbled.

"What was that about Robin?" Asked Buffy as she walked over to stand next to Noemi and Erin. Willow moved over to stand next to Giles and Faith hopped on the counter next to Melissa.

"I was talking to Rupert when we heard them talking about the new girls and wanting to know what was up with them" He sighed "Long story short, they wanted to get the girls to describe the demon at all costs. So we decided I will follow them and run interference".

"I'm sorry" said Giles "but how did you know about me sending Robin?"

"Wow, that's true" Willow said startled "I also don't remember telling you their names" She turned to Buffy who shook her head negatively and to Faith who was looking down at her hands on her lap. Buffy also noticed Faith's posture but said nothing.

The little girl looked a little ashamed and slightly afraid, Erin walked over to her looking doubtful and Noemi sighed tiredly. "How come this is any different at what they were trying to pull earlier?" She said a little testy "You're asking loaded questions without any concern of the girls".

They were all startled by this and they started talking among them. Meanwhile Noemi sent a thought to Melissa. _"Link me to Faith, Meli"_.

The little girl gave a barely noticeable shrug and closed her right eye a little. When she opened it again Noemi grinned slightly.

"_Faith?"_ She thought. The brunette slayer lifted her head to look at her questioningly.

"_I'll talk; just not right know, not in front of the girls. Help me here, please"_ She looked at Faith.

Faith didn't look startled by the thought talking. _"You do know there's a lot to explain, don't you?"_

"_Yeah"_ Pause _"You don't look startled by this"._

Faith shrugged slightly _"Kind of knew something was going on with the whole you waking up and running and the eye twitch thing"_ She grinned _"Figure you'd tell us eventually"._

"I'm sorry" Interrupted Giles over the voices in the kitchen "but I think we have a right to know about you since you are here with us".

Erin looked at him sternly, kind of like analyzing him. Melissa took another sip from her milk and Noemi grinned.

"How 'bout some breakfast?" Faith said hopping down from the counter and turning to Melissa "What do you want?"

Everyone looked a little startled except for the girls and Buffy who had noticed some sort of understanding between Noemi and Faith.

"Pizza!" The little girl answered cheerfully making Faith chuckle "Wait, no. No pizza for breakfast, verdad?" She asked Noemi who shook her head grinning.

"What about an omelet?" Added Erin.

"I think we should-"

"You want an omelet?" Faith ignored Giles and asked Erin who nodded. "Done, what about you?" She said turning to Melissa again.

"Quesadillas!"

"All right!" said Faith cheerfully "It's been a while since I had quesadillas".

"Faith!" Giles said sternly getting her attention "We need to talk about this".

"We will Giles" She answered and turned to the fridge to start getting ingredients.

"Baby, I don't think you understand" Robin walked towards her.

"Look, it's breakfast, ok?" Buffy snapped at them, without looking towards Robin "We eat, then we work, that's it". She said sternly, not living room for argument.

Willow, Giles and Robin wanted to say something but restrained themselves knowing that the argument was over. Faith continued getting stuff from the fridge noticing that Robin was still standing close to her.

Erin walked over and stepped between them "I would like to get something straight here mate" she said looking up at him, her British accent coming out "She certainly isn't your Baby".

Robin shook his head and chuckled angrily, and then he stormed out of the kitchen. Giles tried to hide an amused smile "Very well, I'm sorry girls" He apologized and started to walk out of the kitchen "Please do eat something healthy" Willow giggled "Willow, Faith, I'm talking to you". He finished before leaving the kitchen.

"Er" Noemi chastised.

"Sorry, just-sorry" Erin said looking down at her feet.

Faith patted her head and grinned walking over to the stove.

"Can't believe someone had the guts to finally set him straight" Willow chuckled walking over to the stove with Faith. "How do you guys know all this stuff?"

"Cause we are hot chicks with super powers" said Melissa.

"Comforting" continued Erin.

"Takes the edge off" finished Noemi.

Willow laughed out loud while Buffy and Faith shot glances at each other and then at the girls.

"Later" Mumbled Noemi to the unasked question.

Faith sighed and turned to the stove again preparing the omelet and starting with the quesadillas. Willow was helping her as Erin and Melissa chatted lightly to each other about the last movie they saw, Kung Fu Panda.

Noemi noticed Buffy's posture, standing straight, head slightly down, eyes dark, jaw set, hands made fists, arms crossed in front of her. Buffy was angry. She walked over to the stove.

"I'll help Willow" She said pushing Faith slightly out of the way.

"It's ok, you just hang" Faith said amused "I'm not that bad of a cook, right B?" When she got no response from the blonde she turned around and noticed that something was wrong. Noemi made a motion with her head, telling her to go see what was wrong. Faith nodded and Noemi help Willow at the stove. Both of them grinning at each other after seeing the way Buffy had reacted when Wood had said what he said.

Faith walked over to Buffy and whispered "You ok B?"

Buffy shook her head to clear it and nodded "Yeah, no problem" She said without looking at her. She started to walk out of the kitchen. Faith followed her.

"You're not having breakfast with us?"

"There's a lot of stuff to do" She continued walking "You go ahead".

Faith stepped in front of her just outside the kitchen, making her stop. "Buffy" She sighed concerned "What is it?"

The blonde was ready to lie again, but Faith lifted her eyebrow and Buffy sighed resignedly "Baby?" She didn't mean for it to sound so harsh.

The brunette grinned a little "What was I supposed to do B, start an argument over that?" Buffy huffed and tried to walk around Faith but she didn't let her. "I already told you Buffy" She paused "I'm not going back to him" Buffy looked at the floor and furrowed her brows.

"Does he know that?"

Faith smiled and put her hands on Buffy's shoulders "That's why I need to talk to him" The blonde looked up at her sadly "Is there something else?"

Buffy could see that Faith was concerned and she walked a little closer to her, effectively being wrapped in the brunette's arms. "I don't want you with him" She whispered as she placed her arms around the brunette's waist. "I- I don't want you with anyone".

The brunette squeezed her and smiled placing her chin over the blonde's head. "I'm yours Buffy". This made the blonde move back a little and look at the brunette's face. "I think I've always been".

Buffy smiled and returned to her previous position.

Suddenly their super hearing caught up with a little song coming from the kitchen. "Faith and Buffy sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G first comes love then comes marriage then comes B-" The song stopped abruptly as the two girls ran past them towards the entrance and out the door. Then they saw Noemi running at slayer speed behind them. The slayers glanced at each other and followed them out. Once outside the young slayer was on the grass with a very young watcher and an even younger witch tickling here. Giles having heard the commotion joined Buffy and Faith at the door, watching the girls.

"How old are they?" He asked.

Faith sat on the steps "Melissa, the little one is 5, Erin is 10 and Noemi is 16".

He nodded "I heard some accent in the girls"

"Erin is from England" She turned and grinned at him "Melissa is from Mexico and Noemi lived most of her life there also".

"So the girls talk to you?"

"Well, they talked to us" Buffy continued as they watch them run around "meaning to Faith, Willow, Ken and me".

"I see" He mused.

The three girls stopped running around and started whispering really low, not loud enough for Buffy or Faith to hear. Suddenly Erin and Melissa rushed to Faith and tackled her to the ground. Giles and Buffy were both a little unsure, since they didn't know what Faith's reaction would be. Noemi just sat on the grass watching with a small grin.

Faith stood up and with one hand pulled Melissa over her shoulder, fireman style, and with the other she lifted Erin and carried her by the waist. The girls laughed and Faith turned to Noemi. "Come on punk, let's get that breakfast". Noemi stood up and walk to them. Faith smiled at Buffy as she passed by the door, and Buffy returned the smile. Noemi turned to look at Buffy as she passed and Buffy slung an arm around her waist, Noemi responded by throwing her arm over Buffy's shoulder.

Giles had watched the whole interaction and hi had a proud and happy face. He laughed a little and return to whatever it was he had been doing.

Willow and Kennedy, who had joined her girlfriend in preparing breakfast, turned to the kitchen entrance when they heard the commotion. They watch as Faith walked in with one girl over her shoulder and another under her other arm. Followed by Buffy and Noemi. Faith sat both girls on the counter and walked over to the stove to try and pick at some food. Willow slapped her hand away and Kennedy laughed.

"I don't think the counter works for that purpose" Buffy said as she helped the girls down so they could go sit on the stools. Buffy and Faith started to put the table as Willow and Kennedy finished with the food. Dawn entered the kitchen and smiled at the girls.

"Morning" She said and she received various "mornings" in return. "Is there enough for one more?" She asked.

"Of course Dawnie" Willow said as she served the plates.

They all sat around the table, it was a big table. Even though the Scoobs had their own section of the Mansion, they still were crowded so they were used to big numbers.

They sat at the table; Willow, Kennedy, Noemi, Erin, Faith, Melissa, Buffy and Dawn. In the middle were plates staked with Quesadillas and another plate with some omelets, there were also Orange juice, grape juice, and bread. Buffy glanced around the table as everyone was in idly conversations. She saw her sister laughing at something Willow had said. Kennedy and Noemi were trying to determine who could handle more spice or "chile" as they were saying. Erin ate from her omelet and occasionally picked at Faith's plate. Faith was serving Juice to Melissa with a smile on her face. Buffy sighed contentedly and started to eat.

After they ate, they all started cleaning up the kitchen. It took a while since they kept joking and making a little more mess. But when the kitchen was finally clean they decided they were going to lounge in the TV room.

Dawn, Kennedy and Erin were already there. On their way to the room Noemi started feeling a little dizzy, but she said nothing. She stumbled a bit and Faith caught her. "You ok?" She asked her. Noemi just nodded.

When they got to the room everyone went to get a place to sit or lay or whatever, but Noemi stood at the door, leaning against it. She closed her eyes and shook her head. Faith noticed this and walked to her. Suddenly the taller girl started to fall, Faith had to use slayer speed to caught her before she hit the floor. "Shit" She exclaimed "Noemi" She shook her a little. By know the others where around them.

"What happened?" Asked Dawn.

"Don't know she stumbled and fainted" Faith answered as she grabbed the young slayer's face and shook it lightly.

"Go get Giles" Buffy said to her sister, who nodded and dashed out of the room.

"She's sweating?" Asked Willow as she saw drops of sweat on the girl's forehead and face.

"Not good" Murmured Ken as she dashed out of the room to look for a towel or something.

"Noemi" Faith insisted "Come on girl".

Buffy placed her hand on her forehead "Fever".

Erin turned to Melissa desperately "Melissa!"

"She said not too" The little girl looked scared and Willow walked over to her and held her.

"Bloody Hell!" Exclaimed Erin, getting everyone's attention at hearing her curse. She dashed out of the room.

"Buffy" Faith said clearly concerned.

"I'm on it" She answered already following the other girl.

Noemi started to shake in Faith's arms. Melissa hided her face in Willows chest as her and Faith exchange frustrated and worried glances. Suddenly the shacking stopped and Faith looked at the body in her arms fearing the worst.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: 2 much info 4 a short period of time

Notes: This is a chapter full of info. Hope you guys don't get bored or confused and I really hope you don't miss the reference at the end. Thanks guys, keep reading, review please.

Previously:

_After a couple of minutes, Buffy started to move her thumb, caressing Faith's hand. Faith turned her head slightly to look at her. "I'm not getting back with him Buffy" She said strongly. _

_Buffy nodded and pressed her face against Faith's neck and back. Faith laid her head back on the pillow falling asleep almost immediately._

_*-*-*_

_She got to the little girl and picked her up. One of the watchers put his hand on her shoulder "We were just talk-" He tried to say as Noemi shoved him forcefully towards the couch. The man fell on it wincing; Mark started to move towards her when Faith's voice made him freeze in his spot. _

"_Don't you dare" She said harshly and waited for Noemi to walk to her. She turned to them and asked Melissa "You ok?" The little girl nodded. _

_*-*-*_

"_Is there something else?"_

_Buffy could see that Faith was concerned and she walked a little closer to her, effectively being wrapped in the brunette's arms. "I don't want you with him" She whispered as she placed her arms around the brunette's waist. "I- I don't want you with anyone"._

_*-*-*_

_Faith stood up and with one hand pulled Melissa over her shoulder, fireman style, and with the other she lifted Erin and carried her by the waist. The girls laughed and Faith turned to Noemi. "Come on punk, let's get that breakfast"._

_*-*-*_

"_What happened?" Asked Dawn._

"_Don't know she stumbled and fainted" Faith answered as she grabbed the young slayer's face and shook it lightly._

_*-*-*_

_Noemi started to shake in Faith's arms. Melissa hided her face in Willows chest as her and Faith exchange frustrated and worried glances. Suddenly the shacking stopped and Faith looked at the body in her arms fearing the worst._

Erin ran into Kennedy as she entered the closest bathroom. Kennedy dropped the wet towel she had ready to go give Faith for Noemi. Buffy entered behind Erin and shrugged at Kennedy's questioning look.

"Erin?" Buffy asked as both slayers watched the ten-year-old rummage through the cabinets desperately, moving things she obviously wasn't looking for out of her way. "Erin" Said Buffy more harshly as a bottle fell to the floor, followed by toothbrushes, toothpaste, soap, band aids, everything in the cabinets went to the floor.

Kennedy move over to the frantic girl and held her by the shoulders "What are you looking for?" She said strongly.

The girl frustrated answered "Something meant-y, strong".

"Like toothpaste?" Asked the younger slayer as she let Erin go, who immediately resumed her search.

"Stronger"

Buffy stood on her tiptoes and inched for one of the higher shelves. "Like this?" She asked as she held a Listerine bottle.

"Yes" Erin said strongly snatching the bottle and running out of the bathroom before either of the slayers could ask anything, so they just followed her.

-------

Dawn run into Gile's studio startling him, immediately getting to his feet as he saw her distress.

"What's wrong?" He asked walking already out of his studio with Dawn.

"Noemi fainted" Dawn said as she jogged in front of Giles "We don't know what happened, she just suddenly fell".

"Dear Lord" He sighed starting to walk faster "Where?"

"TV room" she answered as she tried to take deep breathes.

-------

"Is there something I can do?" Faith asked Melissa as the girl cried in Willow's arms.

The little girl didn't respond, so Faith insisted "Please Melissa" She pleaded "Is there anything we can do?"

Melissa pulled slightly back from Willow "I can't do it" She sniffed "but you can, I can help though".

Willow look worriedly at her "Is it gonna hurt?"

Melissa shook her head "Not me" she turned to Faith "But it will be very painful for you".

Faith took a deep breath and looked down at the still body of Noemi, who's breathing kept getting slower. "It has no repercussions for you?"

The little girl shook her head.

"Do it" Faith said determinedly as the little girl slightly nodded.

"Faith, wait" Willow interrupted as she let the girl down "We don't even know-"

"Doesn't matter Willow" She said as she cradled the younger slayer's body to hers.

The redhead noticed the use of her complete name and new there was nothing she could say to make the slayer change her mind. So she focused on the little girl who was kneeling on the floor next to her, making it look like she was praying.

Giles and Dawn entered the room just as a light was shot out of the five-year-old and towards Faith. This made both stop dead in their tracks. Melissa fell to the floor and Willow picked her up, she was going to ask if the girl was ok, when a scream was heard. They all turned their attention to the slayers on the floor as the light that had hit Faith created a link to Noemi. The light was like a stream going from heart to heart, visible to everyone. Faith continued to scream, her eyes shut tight obviously in severe pain, her jaw set, her head thrown back.

-------

Buffy, Kennedy and Erin stopped when they heard Faith's painful scream. Kennedy and Erin glanced at each other as Buffy took off at slayer full speed towards the room.

-------

Robin, Xander and Andrew where in the weapons storage when they heard the scream.

"Faith" Robin said as he run out of the room followed by the other two.

-------

"What was that?" Asked Rhona to Vi as they stood in front a group of young group of new slayers.

"I think it was Faith" Vi answered as she watched the girls get nervous and scared "We should sound blue alert, get everyone in their rooms".

Rhona nodded "You do that; I'll get this girls to their rooms".

Vi nodded "See you in a bit?" she asked a little nervously as she started to walk backwards.

"Still nervous" She smiled at her friend, remembering her nervousness back in Sunnydale where they had met. Since then they were like an item. Best friends. "See you in a bit" she nodded.

Vi smiled and started to run into the castle to sound the alarm hoping Faith would be ok, knowing that she herself had put her and Rhona in charge of the new girls if anything happened to her.

-------

Giles couldn't stand to watch his once rogue slayer in so much pain. He had come to be quiet proud of all his children and Faith had certainly won a part of his heart in the last two years. She had proved herself to him in so many ways, with the new girls, with the Scoobs, with the problematic slayers, with her lifestyle, with her attitude and especially with Buffy. Once she had said to him "Second chances are not meant for everyone, but I'll take full advantage of mine". He had promised himself he would take advantage of his own second chance with her and he would be the watcher he should have been since the beginning. So seeing her like this hurt him deeply. Of course he also knew there was nothing he could do, because they didn't even know what had happened and the repercussions of interfering with a spell could be catastrophic.

That's the reason why when Buffy came dashing into the room and trying to get to Faith he stopped her. Even as he saw the hurt in the blonde's eyes, he knew he couldn't let anyone touch Faith. He was old, but he wasn't blind. He knew what the original slayers felt for each other, probably everyone knew, so earlier when he saw them share that special smile he was happy. Know we was just praying whatever was happening would pass soon or he would need some casts and bandages from trying to keep Buffy at bay. Fortunately for him, Kennedy entered followed by Erin, and after assessing the situation Kennedy walked over to them and took Gile's place in holding Buffy as she still tried to shrug them off to get to Faith.

The stream changed color from white to grey, as Faith grunted painfully and Noemi took a very big breath as she opened her eyes. Then the light changed to dark blue and Noemi reached for Faith's hand which was by her stomach as the brunette still held her to her. Faith opened her eyes slightly and looked down forcefully until her eyes met Noemi's, who was looking up at her. They stared at each other, both in obvious pain, jaw set, muscles tight, gritted teeth, furrowed brows, gripping each other's hand with all their slayer strength.

Erin turned to Melissa who was opening her eyes sleepily. "How much?" She asked.

"Unos minutos" The five-year-old answered in her native language.

Erin nodded and walked over to the slayer on the floor. Giles went to say something but Willow stopped him. "They seem to know what they're doing".

Giles didn't look sure but nodded anyways.

Erin opened the Listerine bottle and put some of the liquid in the palm of her hand.

Both Noemi and Faith started to shake slightly and that's when Erin threw the liquid to Noemi's face. She repeated the process about three times until Noemi sneezed and the gaze they had on each other broke. The Scoobs watched uncertain as both Melissa and Erin covered their ears.

"Cover your god damn ears!" Erin exclaimed loudly. Willow, Dawn, Giles, Kennedy and a very disturbed Buffy did as was told and suddenly they saw as several streams appeared between Faith and Noemi. These streams were grey and smaller in width as the first stream remained blue.

Faith started to laugh suddenly, looking a little bit like a maniac. Noemi grinned, and suddenly she turned completely to Faith throwing her arms around her waist. Faith held the girl tight and rested her head over hers as they both started to scream forcefully again. It was a short scream but a very loud one. As soon as they both shut up the streams became white again as each person in the room got hit by one. Everyone stumbled. Dawn, Giles, Erin and Melissa fell to the floor. Buffy, Kennedy and Willow staggered. They all remained with their eyes closed as they saw images flash in their heads. Like a story in fast forward, that they seem to understand perfectly.

-------

Robin and Xander heard the blue alert and decided to send Andrew to help with the new girls. Of course he agreed immediately.

They both walked into the TV room and Xander immediately went to Willow, while Robin went over to Giles since he was the closest.

"Willow?" He asked her as he looked her over for injuries.

"Wow" She answered with a little grin. She then saw the concerned look of her friend and got serious "I'm ok. Don't really know what happened but I'm-" She stopped and turned to Melissa who was laughing quietly on the floor next to Erin who was laughing also. She then turned to the others. Kennedy walked over to her and embraced her lovingly, letting her go to check on the others. Buffy was slightly dizzy still, and Xander had walked over to her holding her in place. Robin had helped Dawn and Giles to their feet. Both looking confused. Buffy shook her head.

"What the-" She saw Noemi and Faith on the floor. Noemi with her head on Faith's stomach and they both seemed asleep. She walked over to them.

"They are most certainly asleep" Said Erin as she sat on the floor.

"What just happened?" Dawn asked the entire group of people scattered around the room.

"Are they gonna be ok?" Robin asked "We heard Faith scream".

"She was in a lot of pain". Answered Erin as she looked at the entire group who seemed totally confused.

"Creo que hay que explicarles bien que fue todo esto" Melissa said as she sat Indian style next to Erin, who nodded.

Kennedy raised an eyebrow questioningly "Why is she talking in Spanish?"

"Ok, let me start from the beginning". Erin started but she got quiet when Noemi started to move.

"Ow" She grumbled holding her head "No mas chile en una semana, lo juro" She grumbled making Kennedy, Dawn and Giles chuckle.

"What did she say?" Asked Xander.

"She said no more Spicy food for a week" translated Dawn.

"Oh" he said not knowing what they were talking about.

"You ok?" asked Buffy as she kneeled next to the young girl.

Noemi nodded slightly and turned abruptly back to look at Faith. She looked at her worriedly and gave her a light slap on the cheek. Faith steered and Noemi exhaled slowly. "I think I'm high" she grumbled.

Noemi nodded and tried to sit up but her arms didn't respond so Buffy helped her sit up. The sixteen-year-old looked around the room at all the curious and worried faces. "Agh, me lleva" She said gloomily "I'll explain just give me a sec" she said to the room.

"Why don't you guys go get them some water?" She asked over at Robin, Xander and Dawn who nodded. They were exiting the room but Robin stopped and made his way over to Faith who still lay on the floor with her eyes closed. He knelled and went to help her sit. Buffy looked away clearly not liking the approach. Before he touched her, Faith sat up forcefully and said "I could use some water" Robin nodded and went with the other two to get waters. Kennedy made her way over to help Faith as Buffy was helping Noemi up, but Giles interrupted "I got her" He smiled at Kennedy and the slayer nodded.

Buffy and Giles helped them both over to the couch as Willow help Erin up and they walked to the couches. Kennedy picked up Melissa and sat on a single couch with the girl on her lap. Willow sat on the arm of the couch as Erin went over to sit next to Noemi. She took Noemi's right arm and placed it over her shoulders. Giles sat on the table in the center giving his full attention to the girls. Faith was sitting by Noemi's left side on the couch. She saw as Buffy, who was standing by Erin, walked past her with the intention to go sit on another couch. So she caught her left hand and pulled her slightly to sit next to her. Buffy smiled a little, obviously worried about both girls and hating being in the dark.

"So, where do I start?" Noemi mused.

"Pero Dawn no a regresado" Melissa said from her spot.

"Ok" Noemi sighed "La esperamos".

"What?" Asked Willow.

"We'll wait for Dawn and the others" Translated Kennedy.

"Can you at least tell us why Melissa is only speaking Spanish?" Asked Buffy from her spot next to Faith.

Noemi turned to Erin as if to say you tell them. Erin smiled excitedly. "Well, as you already know, she is from Mexico" Melissa nodded vigorously "And her magic, doesn't have anything to do with Latin" Giles and Willow both furrowed their brows at this "Her mother knew a great amount of spells and translated them for her and since she is a daughter of a witch and a warlock she has the natural power".

"So you're a powerful witch" Resumed Willow turning to Melissa.

"Si" She answered Willow "tambien diles de los gitanos" the girl said excitedly.

Erin looked at Noemi for approval. This time Noemi sighed and started talking "Her bloodline comes from gypsies also, very powerful ones".

Robin, Xander and Dawn walked in with drinks, and passed them around. Dawn sat on the floor resting against Willow's legs. Xander took a chair and placed it by Buffy's side. Robin sat next to Giles on the table slightly in front of Faith. Faith noticed Buffy's muscles twitch slightly at this.

"Ok, so here goes" said Noemi as she leaned forward taking a similar position as Faith took when she was telling stories about her adventures. "Well, as you know by now, Melissa is a witch, Erin was trained all her life to become a watcher" She paused as she turned to look a t the girl who smiled at her encouragely. She turned to the others "Her last name is Travers"

"What?" Dawn squealed "sorry".

"Yeah, he was my great-grandfather" Erin answered the intrigued group.

"Wow" Said Xander "The Quentin Travers that made Buffy go through the Cruciamen- whatever?"

Erin nodded.

"The same Quentin Travers that fired Giles and that sent the order to capture Faith?" He continued.

"Xander" Willow admonished.

"No, its ok" said Erin with a smile "Yeah the one and only".

"Let me continue with this" Noemi interrupted "There's something that happens to me" She looked down at her lap "As you know, I'm a slayer, but the thing is" she paused clearly nervous. Melissa jumped off of Kennedy's leg and walked over to sit in front of Noemi, resting her back against the space in between her legs. Noemi smiled a little "I tend to see things, like flashes".

"Like a seer?" Asked Robin.

"Kind of, but no" Noemi answered "You see… I don't see the future. I get flashbacks off my past and sometimes flashbacks from other people's past".

"Like what we saw?" Asked Buffy referring to the images they had seen when the streams hit them.

"Yeah" She answered "You probably don't remember everything right know but later you'll see everything I saw in that moment".

"Wait" Said Kennedy raising her hand slightly "You didn't tell us exactly what the deal with the Spanish is".

Noemi nodded "Right, sorry. Her magic comes from Spanish incantations or Spanish words so when she does strong magic the side effect is she gets to speak only Spanish for some time".

"How much time?" Asked Robin.

"It depends on how strong the spell was" Answered Erin.

"Ok, so going back to the flashbacks" Mused Robin.

Buffy sent a glare at Robin, which he didn't noticed, much to the amusement of Kennedy and Willow who watched it.

Noemi continued "Sometimes they come as dreams-"

"Nightmares" Interrupted Erin.

"Nightmares" sighed Noemi "When I'm awake is very rare for me to get this kind of seizures, like today".

"What does it mean?" Asked Dawn.

"It just means it was a very long flashback" Noemi grinned "It's like when you're watching a video on YouTube or something like that. The bigger the video the more time it takes to download".

"Nice analogy" Faith whispered grinning.

"Thanks, I was meaning to use that one for a while" Noemi bantered back.

"What did you saw?" Asked Robin.

"I'll wait till they remember" She answered gesturing for the others.

"Yeah, about that" said Willow "How could we all see it?"

"And what happened between you and Faith?" Asked Kennedy.

"Well I was in way to much pain, sometimes I pass out from it. A couple of times I've gotten into a mini-coma" She sighed "What Faith did was that, with the help of Melissa, she burrowed me her strength" She then turned to Faith with an apologetic look "Which made her share my pain". Faith smiled and pat the girl's leg lightly. "The thing with the streams that you must have seen was just energy. Of course that it was mixed with a little bit of magic. That's why when it was released it hit you and you got to see what you saw".

"What would have happened if we were not here" Buffy asked "Where would that energy had gotten to?"

"It would have vanished" Erin answered "If it doesn't come into immediate contact it vanishes".

"Ok" Xander said with a confused face "Too much information for a short period of time".

Giles, who had been quiet during the whole exchange, finally spoke. "You have been having flashes about us?"

Noemi looked startled, Erin and Melissa looked nervous ass all heads turned to them.

"That's why you knew about mine and Faith's past?" Buffy asked slightly. Noemi nodded. "And about Faith and Robin?" Noemi nodded again.

Everyone was quiet for a couple of minutes taking in the information.

"Wait" Willow said "You see it, but how come they know?" She signaled to Erin and Melissa.

"We were linked when Samantha died" Noemi said looking at her lap.

"Samantha?" Asked Xander.

"My mom" said Erin "When she died, Nicole decided to give us a gift, in case something happened to her".

Melissa climbed over to sit on Faith's lap with teary eyes. Faith didn't respond at first, since the girl caught her of guard but after a few seconds she placed her arms around the girl as she cried clinging to her. Her face hidden in the crook of Faith's neck.

"Nicole" Xander signaled at the little girl. Noemi and Erin nodded.

"The gift was that we could communicate with one another-"

"Like telepathy" Interrupted Erin.

"Like telepathy" continued Noemi "at any time. Our right eye twitches when we open the link".

"But when the seizures happen it's hard for her to control it, even though she always comes through for us in the end" Added Erin smiling at Noemi.

"Amazing" Mused Robin.

"That's one way to put" Said Noemi gloomy.

They shared a very outstretched silence until Giles stood up and extended his right hand to Noemi "Well, you are very welcome to stay with us" Noemi turned to Erin who smiled widely. Then she took the offered hand shaking it "Anything you need you tell any of us".

Xander stood up and said charmingly "Our Slayer Central is your Slayer Central ladies".

Both he and Giles walked out of the room. Dawn stood up and smiled at the girls as she left the room also.

Melissa got down from Faith's lap and went over to Willow and Kennedy "Hay chocolate?" She asked.

Kennedy chuckled and picked the girl up. "Yeah, sure, let's go check the kitchen out". Willow stood up also and took her girlfriend's unoccupied hand. The one that wasn't holding the girl in her arms.

"You coming?" Asked the redhead to Erin who nodded and turned to kiss Noemi's cheek lightly. Then she ran to catch up with the Slayer and the witch.

Faith yawned. "I'm sorry" Noemi said looking down at her lap.

The brunette grinned and laughed "That you're favorite word?" Noemi looked at her and grinned a little too. "There you go".

"You should be more careful Faith" Robin started "You didn't know what you were getting into".

Faith noticed that Buffy had her hands made fists over her lap and her muscles twitched. So she placed her left hand over Buffy's right knee, making the blonde turn to look at her. Faith smiled and the blonde relaxed. Robin noticed this but thought it was just part of the blossoming friendship the original slayers had going on for the last two years, which he didn't like by the way.

"Buffy" He paused "would you girls mind giving us a minute?" He gesture to him and Faith.

Noemi snorted and stood up, still with wobbly legs. Buffy set her jaw and stood up also looking defiantly down at him. He, of course, ignored both women and thinking they were about to leave, he reached for Faith's hand. Faith however stood up, stumbling a little. Buffy immediately by her side keeping her steady. "Maybe later Robin" She placed her right arm around Noemi's waist and she took Buffy's right hand with her left one. "Me and my girls here are going to catch some Z's".

The three girls walked out the TV room leaving a confused and angry ex-principal. Buffy had a smile on her face and both Faith and Noemi were grinning as they walked towards Faith room.

-------

An hour later Buffy suddenly sat up from her position cuddled next to Faith, who she woke up. "What?!" She exclaimed. Noemi woke up also and started laughing from the couch.

Faith rubbed her eyes and was about to ask Buffy what was wrong when it suddenly all came back to her. The flashback they had seen it all came back in super speed but she understood clearly. She joined Noemi in laughing out loud while Buffy still was in shock.

-------

Willow, Kennedy and the girls were in the Tv room again watching a movie when suddenly Willow dropped the popcorn bowl, making all the popcorn fall over the floor. Kennedy looked at her worriedly "What's wrong baby?"

"No way" She asked as she turned a deep shade of red.

Erin and Melissa started laughing as they remembered what they saw.

"Will-" Kennedy was cut off as the flashes went through her mind "Holy shit" She exclaimed as she tried to hide her laughter, not quiet succeeding.

-------

Giles and Dawn where in the library looking through some texts, along with Robin and some of the older slayers, when suddenly they both dropped the texts they were holding, and then they turned to look at each other.

"Oh, for christ's sake" Giles sighed resignedly.

-------

"Not funny" Buffy grumbled as Faith and Noemi stood in front of the bed acting dramatically.

"But it is B" Faith said as she and Noemi extended their arms and sang:

"I just want to be… ALIVE"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Back to Research

Notes: I'll put it like this… they saw the whole episode of Once More with Feeling. Thanks for your reviews and guess what? New characters I hope you'll come to love as much as me and also not so New Characters since I took them from The WB, now CW. They belong to Amy Sherman-Palladino.

Previously:

"_What's wrong?" He asked walking already out of his studio with Dawn._

"_Noemi fainted" Dawn said as she jogged in front of Giles "We don't know what happened, she just suddenly fell"._

_*-*-*_

_Faith insisted "Please Melissa" She pleaded "Is there anything we can do?"_

_Melissa pulled slightly back from Willow "I can't do it" She sniffed "but you can, I can help though"._

_*-*-*_

_Buffy, Kennedy and Erin stopped when they heard Faith's painful scream. Kennedy and Erin glanced at each other as Buffy took off at slayer full speed towards the room._

_*-*-*_

_As soon as they both shut up the streams became white again as each person in the room got hit by one. Everyone stumbled. Dawn, Giles, Erin and Melissa fell to the floor. Buffy, Kennedy and Willow staggered. They all remained with their eyes closed as they saw images flash in their heads. Like a story in fast forward, that they seem to understand perfectly._

_*-*-*_

"_So you're a powerful witch" Resumed Willow turning to Melissa._

_*-*-*_

_Noemi smiled a little "I tend to see things, like flashes"._

_Giles, who had been quiet during the whole exchange, finally spoke. "You have been having flashes about us?"_

_*-*-*_

_Xander stood up and said charmingly "Our Slayer Central is your Slayer Central ladies"._

_*-*-*_

"_Maybe later Robin" She placed her right arm around Noemi's waist and she took Buffy's right hand with her left one. "Me and my girls here are going to catch some Z's"._

_*-*-*_

"_Will-" Kennedy was cut off as the flashes went through her mind "Holy shit" She exclaimed as she tried to hide her laughter, not quiet succeeding._

_*-*-*_

"_Oh, for christ's sake" Giles sighed resignedly._

_*-*-*_

"_Not funny" Buffy grumbled as Faith and Noemi stood in front of the bed acting dramatically._

"_But it is B" Faith said as she and Noemi extended their arms and sang:_

"_I just want to be… ALIVE"_

Faith and Noemi dashed out the door as pillows went flying by their heads. They both were laughing and when they made a right turn a pillow caught Noemi right behind the head making her stumble a little.

"Ha!" Buffy exclaimed triumphantly as she chased the other two slayers with small pillows to throw.

Faith made a rough left turn pulling the younger slayer with her. They saw the Tv room and ran full speed at it.

They didn't have enough time to stop, so they crashed into Kennedy, making the three slayers fall. Before they could react, they were being showered with pillows.

"Gaagh" Exclaimed Kennedy trying to use Faith as a shield "I give".

The three slayers on the floor started to slowly open their eyes when the assault stopped. Both Buffy and Willow had their arms crossed with a serious face on. The girls on the floor sat up and the silence was interrupted when Kennedy got hit on the side of the face with a renegade pillow.

"Hey" She grumbled.

"Sorry" mumbled Melissa smiling mischievously.

Buffy and Willow chuckled a little and just like that everything was fine with the world, well except for the demons and stuff.

Dawn walked over to Giles who was preparing some tea for himself. "Vivian found this" She said handing the British man the book she had.

He nodded and put his tea cup down on the table as he studied the text. Dawn went back to the table to join three girls who were all immerged in books.

"What did he say?" asked a blonde with spiky hair.

Dawn sat and picked the book she had been reading previously "He's reading through it Vivian" She exhaled "Tell me again why I was the one walking over to him?"

"Cause she has a crush on the professor" Said a girl who was resting her head on her hands, that where on the table as she read.

"Thanks for that visual Piper" Grumbled Dawn.

"Well, it's true isn't it?" Piper asked turning to Eve.

Eve only nodded, clearly way into the book she was reading.

"Whatever" said Vivian as she picked another book and started scanning its pages "at least I've found something that might be useful".

"Yeah, yeah" grumbled Piper waving her off.

Robin entered the library followed by Xander, who was reading through some papers. That's why when Robin stopped in front of Giles, Xander crashed into him.

"Sorry" he said as he picked his papers from the floor.

Giles looked up at Robin questioningly and Robin sighed "There's been another".

"Where?" Giles brows furrowed.

Xander moved his index finger over one page looking. "Costa Rica" he said.

Giles took of his glasses and made his way to the table where the girls where, with Robin and Xander following him. "What do we know?" He asked the men.

"A woman was found dead by the side of a river" Robin started making the girls turn to pay attention to them "She had carved symbols on her stomach and her back".

"We were able to send someone to get us more information before the police started the investigation" Xander continued "But we won't have details for a couple of days".

"Costa Rican authorities took preventive measures and tighten their security" Robin continued "So we have to be very careful".

"Do we have a name?" Asked Piper.

"Not yet" Xander answered.

The room was silent for a couple of minutes.

"So what do we do?" Asked Dawn turning to Giles, "We just wait?"

"Haven't we've been waiting way too long?" Continued Vivian "We sit here, read through texts and texts yet we still can't find the why he's doing it and the how to stop it"

"I mean, we get the reports, but there's really nothing we can do?" Asked Piper clearly exasperated.

Robin and Xander exchanged glances and then turned to look at Giles, who sighed defeated "I'm afraid not" He paused "Trying to go after-" He stopped himself from saying its name "it would be suicide, that's why we need to find his weakness".

"So we're stuck with the books till then?" Dawn concluded.

"Books it is then" said Piper as she went back to scanning the pages of a book.

"I'll go get you guys some snackage" said Xander as he made his way out of the library.

"Robin" Giles said to the other man "Could you get me Willow?"

"Sure" He said and left the library.

"Giles" Eve said softly making the watcher turn her way "I guess we were the lucky ones?" She said sadly with fear in her eyes.

Piper looked across the table to Eve, Vivian turned to her left on Eve's direction. They both knew what she was referring to. They were the lucky ones that had been located in time. They had been of those that could be saved. The three young women had seen dead pass in front of them, taking their families and friends. That was probably the main reason why they were working on four-hour naps, skipping classes and giving it all.

Giles smiled at them and said softly "You're here" He paused looking each girl in the eye "That makes us, the lucky ones". He turned to continue looking to the book they had given him.

Robin walked to the TV room after been informed where Willow was. He found Willow, Melissa, Erin and Buffy on the couch that was facing the TV. Kennedy, Faith and Noemi were on the floor, with their heads propped on pillows. They were watching some movie.

He cleared his trought making the girls notice him. "Willow may I have a word with you?"

The redhead nodded and stood up walking over to him. The rest of the girls continued watching the TV.

"What's up Robin" She asked with a smile.

"We found another one today" He said seriously "Giles wants to talk to you".

Willow sighed "Yeah" Her smiled had disappeared "I'll be there in a minute".

He nodded and walked out.

Buffy turned to Willow, noticing her slumped shoulders "Something wrong?"

"Yeah" She sighed, making the rest of the girls turn her way "I'm heading to the library, Giles wants to have a word with me"

Kennedy got up and walked over to her girlfriend "You ok, baby?"

"Just wish we found some way to stop this" She said as Kennedy wrapped her arms around her.

"We will" Kennedy said soothingly "We always do"

Willow nodded and walked out of the tv room.

Kennedy turned to the others "So, think we should get back to work?"

"Probably a good idea" Answered Buffy standing up "We could take the girls over to Chris and Luke".

"Who?" Asked Noemi as she and Faith stood up.

"Oh it's pretty cool" said Kennedy as the girls looked at her interested "It's like a playground, you know? Toys, webs, go-karts, Wii, DDR, all the games" She paused grinning "It's like a daddy-day-care but 100 times better".

Melissa hopped of the couch and walked towards Kennedy "How come you didn't tell us of this place sooner?"

Buffy and Kennedy chuckled "Though you maybe wanted to hang with us for a while" said Buffy smiling as she and Erin walked over to Kennedy and Melissa.

"Well, we certainly do" Continued Erin "But you can't underestimate the thrall of Video Games and Go-Karts".

The four started to walk out, but Buffy suddenly stopped "Aren't you guys coming?" She asked Noemi and Faith who remained in their place.

"Think I could stay with you?" Noemi asked Faith.

"Sure" Faith answered and then turned to Buffy "We'll see you guys in the library, right?"

Buffy smiled and nodded before walking out with the others.

Faith started walking with Noemi following. "So, who are Chris and Luke?"

"Chris is Rory's father" Faith answered Noemi's question "Rory is one of our best watchers, as well as her mother, Lorelai".

Noemi nodded "And Luke?"

"Luke is an awesome guy" She grinned and laughed when she saw the raised eyebrow Noemi was sending her "They both are total hotties"

"You went out with Luke?"

"Hell no!" Faith exclaimed "I mean he is definitely a catch, but he is kind of like my Xander, you know?" she tried to explain.

"Yeah, I get it" Noemi said "I've had a couple of memories from Xander being all big bro for Buffy and Willow".

"How much do you know about us?" The brunette shook her head as they continued walking.

"Probably a lot" The younger slayer exhaled "So, do they have powers?"

Faith let the change in subject slipped, for know "Well Chris, knows a little magic" She pushed open a door and walked into the library as she continued talking "while Luke is a fighter".

"A hell of a fighter" complimented Dawn from the table as the two slayers approached them.

"And a total hunk" Said Vivian whistling.

"See?" Added Faith as she took a sit next to Piper, who lifted her right without looking up from her book so Faith could slap it and shake it "Noemi" She introduced them "this is Vivian" the blonde with spiky blonde hair waved, "Eve" a blonde with straight long hair and glasses smiled shyly at her and returned to her reading, "and Piper" A girl with shoulder length long black hair, with silver striking in it offered her, her left hand which she hesitantly took.

Piper looked up from her book when Noemi took her hand. She started to stand up to greet her properly but when their eyes met they both jumped back. Bothe wide eyed, defensive stand and with brows furrowed.

Everyone at the table stood up wondering what was wrong, with Faith immediately stepping between both girls.

"What?" She asked them both.

"You" spat Noemi

"And you" spat back Piper "The fuck are you doing here?"

"Thought you were dead" She paused "Wait, no. Wished you were dead" She said cleverly "Different things right?"

"How's your mother?" Snapped Piper.

"Pip-" Faith was going to admonish her, but was pushed aside when Noemi lounged for Piper. They started throwing punches at each other until Faith recovered and as she tried to separate them she received a kick to her recently healed ribs, which made her stumble to her knees in clear pain. Both, Piper and Noemi where at her side immediately and apologizing

Dawn, Eve and Vivian were looking from their places standing by the table, knowing fully well they couldn't interfere in a slayer fight.

Just as Piper and Noemi were helping Faith to her feet, the door to the library opened and Giles walked in with Willow, Buffy and Lorelai.

"What happened?" Asked Lorelai as they all noticed something going on "Thought I told you to keep you girls in line" She grinning and walking over.

Faith chuckled and grinned "What can I do Lor?" She replied as playfully "You know I like them feisty" She gave a meaningful gaze Buffy's way, making the sexy watcher laugh.

"Don't I know it" She smiled slightly.

"So what happened?" Asked Buffy, trying to move on to another subject

"Apparently someone made you their punching bag?" Lorelai asked clearly amused as she probed Faith's ribs.

"My fault, Sorry" Both Noemi and Piper said a t the same time.

"You guys know each other?" Asked Vivian getting back on track

Everyone walked over to the big table, Lorelai helping Faith.

"Well" Insisted Dawn as neither girl seemed to want to say anything.

"You fucked with my brother" Accused harshly Noemi as she stood in front of Piper.

"Oh, please!" She exclaimed "He knew what it was all about, besides I was a kid, and I was pretty much fucked up" She sighed heavily "How do you even remember you were what, like six?"

"You killed him!" Noemi yelled making everyone in the room gasped.

Piper's eyebrows furrowed and she looked really confused "I what?"

"He overdosed" She looked down at her feet "He said he was gonna hit some lines, he never came back from that".

Piper's eye got teary and he was quiet for a little while taking it all in.

"He wanted me to join him that night, but I refused" She sat heavily on a chair "I noticed he was getting more sick than usual, so I made him chose the drugs or me" Noemi looked up at her and saw the pain in the other girl's eyes "He made his choice so I walked out. Never took any drugs until" She paused heavily and turned to Faith.

"Until the day we found you" Faith finished for her.

"Until the day you saved me" Piper corrected.

Everyone stayed quiet, trying to process the turn of events. "This is fucked up" Piper said as she stood up and walked out the library hastily.

Lorelai turned to Buffy and they both shared a glance. Buffy nodded and Lorelai walked out to catch up with Piper, followed soon by Vivian.

"She loved my brother" Noemi sighed "I never realized it"

"It wasn-" Dawn was cut off as Rory and Andrew entered running.

"Something's wrong" Said Andrew trying to catch his breath.

"What is it?" Giles asked alarmed.

Rory walked over to the table and threw some pictures on it. "This thing has been asking for information on the Council" She said.

The group looked at the pictures on the table "Eve, can you go get Lorelai and Piper?" Buffy asked as she leaned over Faith's shoulder to look at the pictures closer. Faith turned slightly and took a deep breath, making Buffy shiver slightly.

"What is it?" Asked Dawn

"Don't know yet" Continued Andrew as his cell phone started ringing. He walked a little away to answer.

"What do we know?" Asked Willow

"He's been here in Scotland for two days and he is asking for information on certain members of the Council" She paused and hesitated as Lorelai and Piper walked in with Eve and Vivian. They all gathered at the table with the rest.

"Rory?" Asked Faith

She furrowed her brows and plopped two folders on the table "This were found on his latest hideout" She said standing tall and working on the uneasiness she was feeling "One team found his nest and figured it was a vampires nest, but they had to retreat when confronted with the beast" She paused "They were able to take these, though". She finished.

Faith stretched and opened one of the folders. As soon as she opened the group was silent. There were pictures of her, Buffy, Kennedy, Willow, Rory, Piper and Lorelai. Some of the pictures had symbols drawn on them. All of the pictures were clearly taken on the street, while they went out, while they run errands or stuff like that.

Buffy opened the other folder and she was beyond shock, as most of the people of the room. The pictures were of Erin, Melissa and Noemi. There where pictures of them with two older women and when you looked closely they noticed that some of the pictures were taken years before. There was even a baby picture of Melissa and a picture of Erin with some watchers at the old council.

Noemi walked over to stand by Faith's other side and reached over to take a picture that caught her eye. She pulled it up a little. Faith, Buffy, Lorelai and Piper leaned in to look at the picture as well.

The picture was taken in a dark alley, Kennedy walked with her arm around Erin. Xander walked ahead of them and Buffy and Willow walked behind Faith who was carrying Melissa in one arm and had her other arm thrown over Noemi.

"Is that" Buffy stumbled with words.

"That's the night you took us in" Said Noemi with a very hoarse voice.

Dawn looked up at them and noticed some writing behind the picture "There something on the back".

Noemi turned the picture over and her eyes widened. She dropped the picture and run out the library. Lorelai and Piper both gasped as Buffy and Faith stood up abruptly and ran following Noemi.

"What happened?"

"What is it?"

"The Hell"?

"Wait"

Everyone spoke at the same time.

"Shut up!" Giles shouted and when everyone shut up he took the picture smacked his fist against the table startling everyone.

"Dawn, Andrew, Vivian, Eve" He said firmly "Bright Code"

"Total lockdown?" Asked Andrew

"Know!"

Then he turned to the other four remaining women "Willow, Lorelai, Rory. You activate our magic shields. Piper, you don't leave them out of your sight". He said showing his ripper side, the one they saw rarely, but when it showed it meant business.

"Do it know, Melissa and Erin are in danger" He said and Started to run towards the magical supply cabinets. Willow didn't hesitate and did the same. They ran and took as many ingredients as they could and brought them over to the table, only to go back for more.

"Mom?" Asked hesitantly Rory as Lorelai already had her cell phone on her ear waiting for Luke to pick it up.

Rory and Piper glanced at each other nervously. They both looked at the picture and Piper stretched her hand. She then turned the picture over.

**Join your dead mommy's**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Bright Code-Total lockdown

Notes: Some characters belong to Amy Sherman-Palladino and the new additions' to the story belong to Hiroyukii Yoshino and Sunrise.

Previously:

"_A woman was found dead by the side of a river" Robin started making the girls turn to pay attention to them "She had carved symbols on her stomach and her back"._

_*-*-*_

_Buffy turned to Willow, noticing her slumped shoulders "Something wrong?"_

"_Yeah" She sighed, making the rest of the girls turn her way "I'm heading to the library, Giles wants to have a word with me"_

_*-*-*_

_Kennedy turned to the others "So, think we should get back to work?"_

"_Probably a good idea" Answered Buffy standing up "We could take the girls over to Chris and Luke"._

_*-*-*_

"_You" spat Noemi _

"_And you" spat back Piper _

_*-*-*_

_Rory and Andrew entered running._

"_Something's wrong"_

_*-*-*_

_Faith stretched and opened one of the folders__. __There were pictures of her, Buffy, Kennedy, Willow, Rory, Piper and Lorelai. Some of the pictures had symbols drawn on them_

_Buffy opened the other folder and she was beyond shock, as most of the people of the room. The pictures were of Erin, Melissa and Noemi. _

_*-*-*_

_Noemi turned the picture over and her eyes widened. She dropped the picture and run out the library. Lorelai and Piper both gasped as Buffy and Faith stood up abruptly and ran following Noemi. _

_*-*-*_

"_Total lockdown?" Asked Andrew_

"_Know!" snapped Ripper._

_*-*-*_

"_Mom?" Asked hesitantly Rory as Lorelai already had her cell phone on her ear waiting for Luke to pick it up._

_Rory and Piper glanced at each other nervously. They both looked at the picture and Piper stretched her hand. She then turned the picture over. _

_**Join your dead mommy's**_

Noemi stopped dead in her tracks a few feet from the library as she realized she had no idea where to go. Fortunately, Faith and Buffy ran past her and she followed. They took a few turns; jumped some stairs, run out of the castle. They kept running and she could make a large one story building just a bit ahead. She put all her strength in her legs trying to run as fast as she could.

-------

"Vivian, Eve, dorms" Dawn ordered as they ran out of the library and down the main hallway "East. Andrew, west dorms" They nodded and each of them run to their respective places.

Dawn run over to the closest panel control, placed the code, and the alarm went on. The beeping sounding through the entire castle and its surrounding areas. She placed another code and called over the speaker. "Vivian, Eve east dorms; Andrew west dorms; Dawn, third floor" She said letting the other teachers and instructors know the places that were already covered so they could take the others.

-------

Rhona was watching as her class went through some routine warm-ups when she heard the alarm. She turned to the lights and noticed surprised that they were white, clear. She got worried but as soon as she heard Dawn, she stepped up. "Ok, everybody" She said sternly with authority trying to keep the girls calm "Go back to your dorms" She said as the girls started to walk fast out of the training room "Walk fast, but carefully" She made her way over to the intercom "Rhona, second floor west" She said giving her position as she walked out of the training room after she quickly made sure no one was left. She closed the door and ran over to the two rooms adjacent to the one she was in. She checked them and ushered the girls that were still around to hurry to their dorms.

-------

Robin was walking down one of the corridors of the 5th floor, checking the classrooms when he heard the alert. He went into the first door he face and found Mark already ushering his students to their dorms, trying to keep them calm.

Robin walked out of the classroom and looked and went over to the intercom closest to him. "Robin, Mark Fifth floor".

He saw Simon walk out of one of his classes after closing his door and walked over to him. "Go help Andrew at the dorms" He ordered.

Simon nodded and run past the students and down to the fourth floor to help Andrew in ushering the students.

Mark got out of his class and Robin pointed down the hall "You check that way, I'll check this" Mark nodded and they hurriedly walked in opposite directions checking the classrooms and making sure no one was left behind.

-------

Buffy entered the building first, jumping over the registry desk in one fluid motion. Faith followed smoothly and Noemi had to slide over it to pass. They were welcomed by a crowd of people; kids and parents, running out of the building.

The three slayers stopped, since they had three possible ways to go. "By the sand-box" Yelled a beautiful brown haired woman over to the slayers.

The sand-box occupied half of the structure of the building and it seemed like a playground, but it was inside doors.

Buffy and Faith run immediately to their left. Noemi hesitated slightly and took a quick look over at the woman who had spoken, and then she ran trying to catch up with the slayers.

"Shizuru!" Called out a young woman a little shorter than the brown haired beauty "The intercom" She said as she ushered the people out and gave out specific instructions to three of the watchers and two witches that were among the people leaving "You two" she pointed to the two witches who were waiting for instructions "Go over to the second building, check status there then report" the witches nodded at the dark blue haired girl and ran over to the building on the other side of the castle. Then she turned to the three watchers who were waiting for orders "Second floor, gyms, Rhona is there" They nodded and started to run.

"Shizuru, Natsuki Outhouse" Shizuru said over the intercom as the last of the people were evacuated by Natsuki, who turned to her nervously.

"Check everything's clear" The shorter girl said as she walked quickly over to her "I'll try to help" She finished standing in front of the brunette.

Shizuru placed her hand on Natsuki's cheek as she said softly "Be careful my Natsuki".

The sexy dark haired young woman nodded and pressed her lips strongly to the brunette's, holding her by the hips as Shizuru held her face with her hands.

They separated and Natsuki ran to the left corridor. Shizuru sighed heavily and pressed the intercom again. "Chris, Luke, Kennedy, Buffy, Faith, Natsuki" She paused "Outnumbered, no one to enter the Outhouse" She gave the instruction as she furrowed her brows determined. She pressed the code and the locks to the Outhouse closed forcefully. Nothing coming in, nothing coming out.

-------

"Damn it!" Exclaimed Piper from her place at one of the tables, where she was taking note of all the registers going on through the Intercom in her laptop. Placing names in specific places over the castle and the building next to it, and of course, the Outhouse.

Willow dropped the book she was reading as she heard her girlfriend's name and the fact that they were outnumbered. Lorelai was also worried, knowing that people important to her were in danger. She looked over at her daughter and saw that Rory had a determined stern look on her face as she scanned trough a book quickly.

The beautiful dark haired woman placed her hand gently on Willow's shoulder and the redhead looked at her. She motioned for Rory and they both looked as the girl tossed the book to the floor and picked another.

"Right" Willow nodded encouraged "Let's put the shield, will work on reinforcing it as soon as it's up".

The three women walked over to where the ingredients were and they started chanting, eyes closed.

Piper looked at them, but looked back at her computer when Giles voice break through the Intercom "Giles, Lobby" He paused as she placed his name on the diagram "Esteban, Dolores, Bernard First Floor"

"Got it" Piper said over the Intercom "The shield is up" She said when Willow nodded her way. The three women were back in the books.

"Quick report" Giles continued.

"Castle secured" Piper said as she clicked at the diagram to move it over to check the secondary building were most of the dorms where "Secondary building" She paused "secured" She gave a quick click and moved to the Outhouse "Outhouse is under attack, it's been locked as ordered, from the inside" She paused again "Nothing coming through there".

All the women in the Library exchanged glances.

-------

"Fuck!" Exclaimed Faith as she tackled Buffy to the ground.

As soon as they had entered the sand-box area the blonde had stopped to take in the damage and to look for the girls. Before she could react Faith rushed at her and pushed her roughly to the ground as a lightning bolt passed over them.

"Thanks" Buffy said smiling slightly to Faith who was on top of her.

"Anytime B" The brunette smiled showing her dimples.

"Get a room!" Shouted Kennedy from her position behind a table that was being used as a shield

Faith lifted her head slightly and noticed Noemi was standing stealthily by the entrance, still unseen to the demons. She winked at her and Noemi nodded, waiting. Faith got up quickly and pulled Buffy with her, taking her hand and running over to kneel behind the counter. They found Chris there. He was holding a clearly nervous Erin. "About time" He said grinning.

The girls chuckled lightly and Buffy crawled over to them, and rested against the counter imitating Chris's position as Erin reached for her. "It'll be ok" She said soothingly. Erin nodded and looked over at Chris who looked shocked.

"Oh" He threw his hands in the air "Her you believe" He said making sure the girl knew he was joking. Erin grinned.

"The others?" Asked Faith as she tried to take a peek over the counter only to crouch back down immediately as a bolt went past her and crashed against the wall, throwing sparks everywhere. Chris moved instinctively to cover Erin and Buffy with himself as much as possible.

"Behind the table" Chris said moving back. He said a few Latin words and a light strike of lightning flew from his and hit one of the demons straight in the chest. The demon fell to the floor. "Three" He said loudly.

"That's cheating man" Kennedy returned the banter.

Erin giggled and they heard Luke grumbling "Yeah" He said as he tried to sit more comfortable against the table with the little girl on his lap "We can't even get close enough to hit, all about magic, right?" He said turning to the smiling girl.

"Yep" She said nodding. They both looked over at Kennedy when she made them a signal.

"There" She whispered to Melissa and Luke conspirationaly "By the water fountain".

Melissa moved a little so Luke could kneel facing the table and he peeked over the table slightly, Melissa and Kennedy copying him peering over. Faith and Buffy looked at each other and peered too, making Erin peer to. Chris was too focused on regaining more energy.

"3, 2, 1" Counted Luke and Kennedy together as Melissa formed a little blue electric ball in her tinny hand and released it towards the demon who evaporated instantly. "Yeah" exclaimed Kennedy who high fived Luke.

"Six" Shouted over Melissa as they all returned to their previous positions. Faith, Buffy and Erin laughing at the look on Chris's face.

Noemi grinned from her position.

"So they just keep throwing things around?" Asked Faith exasperated

"Pretty much" answered Erin

"Great" Said Buffy dejectedly "We should have brought Willow and Lorelai"

"How many left?" Asked Luke

Kennedy and Faith took a peak then returned to their place "Twelve?"

Asked Kennedy and Faith nodded.

"What?" Asked Buffy "We'll have to wait until they're poofed one by one?"

"Actually I'm running out of poof, so maybe a plan would be good" Said Chris sweating slightly.

Natsuki slowed when she saw the girl on the hall. She walked over to her. "What's the plan?" She whispered.

Noemi looked over at her and shrugged "No plan that I know of".

Suddenly three demons got out of their cover and started to walk over to the table where Kennedy, Luke and Melissa where using as shield.

"Plan" said Kennedy getting anxious "We need a plan" She said as Chris threw a bolt to one demon but it only made him stumble.

"I'm out" He said exhaustedly

"Yo Fai" Natsuki whispered. Even Faith with her slayer hearing had barely caught it. "We'll be decoy" She said signaling to her and Noemi.

"No" Said Faith sternly.

"Fine" She exhaled "I'll be decoy" She returned

"No" Said Faith again

"They get distracted" She insisted still whispering "You, Buffy and Kennedy take advantage of that while the guys get the girls out" She paused "We finish the fuckers off" She finished simply.

Faith was about to say no, but turned to Buffy. The blonde sighed "It could work".

Natsuki turned to Noemi, excitement all over her face matching her own, of course they were both slayers "You ready?" She asked

"Let's do this" She said grinning

"Wow" Said Luke as he positioned himself ready to bolt with the girl in his arms "They sound like some slayers I know"

Chris laughed and made a motion to Erin to get on his back so he could carry her piggy back style. "That only means more trouble"

Both men laughed making the slayers grumble "Shut up" Faith, Buffy, Kennedy and Natsuki said at the same time.

"See?" Luke said over to Melissa who giggled.

"Ready" Said Buffy and waited to see the nod coming from Natsuki and Noemi.

Natsuki ran over to the three demons and slapped the back of their heads making them turn to her. A bolt was sent her way and she ducked, getting to her feet right after to continue running as the three demons run over to her.

Noemi ran straight to were the bolts were coming from, Zig, zagin as she got closer.

Luke and Chris ran for the hall. Coming to stand in front of two demons who blocked their way.

"Shit" Kennedy said as she saw Noemi going straight for the bigger group, which consisted of five demons. She ran on that direction along with Faith who noticed the same. Buffy ran over to intercept two who were trying to reach Luke and Chris. Natsuki came to stop and turned to face the three demons snarling at her.

"So" She said with a sweet smile "I guess we aren't exchanging my apple for your chips?" She said sarcastically as a demon threw a rough punch that connected with her jaw.

-------

"Xander?" Asked Giles over the Intercom

"First floor" Piper responded clicking away on her computer as Lorelai, Willow and Rory chanted in Latin "Secondary building".

"Vi?" The senior watcher continued his checkout

"First floor main dorms" Piper turned over to the girls as Rory sat heavily on a chair exhausted "Everybody is accounted for" She said wanting nothing more but to be able to walk over to the other girl and make sure she was ok "Only waiting on news from the Outhouse" She paused as Willow walked over to where she was.

"Giles" Willow said "Second wave shield on"

"Very good girls" He said fondly, knowing fully well that probably they were all resting against the table exhausted. "We'll have to wait know"

"Out" Piper said finishing their communication. She looked over as Willow slumped next to her on a chair resting her head back. Lorelai had her arms over the table and her head resting on them. Rory was breathing deeply trying to get her bearings. She was almost lying down in the chair and Piper's eyes got teary as she saw how beautiful the young woman was. She remembered asking her out, and being rejected by her, only to find out later that she was seeing Xander. She had to look away, her heart breaking all over again.

-------

"I'll take that as a no" Natsuki said as she punched the demon that hit her back, making him stumble back with the force of the blow. She blocked another demon's punch and kicked his legs making him fall backwards. The demon tried to get up and the blue haired slayer took hold of his head twisting it and with a sickening sound, snapped its neck.

--

"Hey" Buffy said as she kicked one demon and punched the other on the face "The party is over here" She taunted. Both beasts growled and charged for her. She spin kicked and hit them on the side of the head making one knock into the other. One fell, the other stood dizzy. "Are they making them smarter" She mused to herself as she grabbed the dizzy one's head and snapped it open against the counter.

--

"Dive" Faith instructed as she and Kennedy caught up with Noemi, just as she was getting to the benches that the demons had been using for cover.

The three slayers jumped forward, diving. Faith, Kennedy and Noemi each jumped to a demon, knocking three of them back.

"Take that you mother-" Noemi was able to get two hits in, before she was pushed back as the beast started to stand. However she didn't allow it to fully stand as she kneed him under his chin and kicked its face, sending him tumbling back to the ground. She stomped on the things neck until it cracked. Then she screamed in pain a she was pulled off and thrown against the playground, where her arm got caught in the chains of a swing. The demon grinned sardonically and walked over to the once rogue slayer.

Kennedy rolled over right after landing and kicked the demon's face and stomach. She then spun around to block a kick intended to hit with her head "You know what they say" She pulled the feet towards her and punched the thing right behind its knee."Three is a crowd" The demon growled in pain and Kennedy kicked him hard to a wall, making the paint crack. The demon punched her left shoulder, dislocating it and then punched her face making her stumble slightly. However, she threw a fury of kicks relentlessly to the beast. Then she stepped back and the thing fell lifeless to the floor. She walked over to the other demon that was walking already towards her "Know" She said "Where were we?"

Faith straddled the demon as she punched his face four times, then she jumped up as a fist swanged past her head. "Hey" She stomped strongly over the things left knee and then jump-kicked the demon that was getting closer to her, on the chest. "You don't have to feel left out" She pulled him and kneed him, but he but headed her and Faith felt her nose bleeding. She punched the thing in the ribs and then twisted its ear as the beast tried to kick her legs from under her. "There's enough for both" Then she threw the thing over her shoulder, making it land on the other thing with its broken knee. She delivered a couple of kicks and then she lifted one up and tapped its ears with both hands. The demon wailed and fell dead. "So that works with demons too" She mused.

--

"Oh oh" said Melissa still in Luke's arms as they faced the demons.

"I'm guessing you guys are out of poof" Said Luke looking up at the beast

"You know" Erin's accent was very pronounced "There are others way to defeat them, don't you?"

"Care to illustrate us?" Provided Chris as the demons started to make menacingly towards them, closing the small gap there was.

"Yes, well" She hopped off of Chris's back and kick one of the things behind one knee. The beast fell to the floor doubling in pain, holding its leg.

"Hu" Luke said as he quickly place Melissa down and behind him. He painfully blocked a punch coming their way and answered by punching the demons elbow. The thing hurled in pain and Luke took the opportunity to deliver a series of punches to its chest and neck.

Chris took his chance and kicked the beast that was rolling on the floor several times. Then both men stood back to look at their handiwork. The demons were lying on the floor trying to get up again, clearly dizzy and tired.

Melissa muttered a few words "Duerme, descansa, no despiertes hasta mañana".

The two demons shook a little on the ground and suddenly stopped moving. One of them was slightly snoring.

"You put them to sleep?" Asked Chris, impressed and incredulous

"You have a better idea?" Snickered Erin

"No, not really" Chris said grinning "Good work"

--

"Ugh nasty" Said Natsuki as she dropped the body and received a kick on the side of her ribs. She rolled over with the hit, and swiped the demons feet. She then kicked the thing's whatever-it-was-that-was-between-its-legs and the demon fell to its knees. She grabbed a hold of a big rock that was nearby and trashed the beast face with it, killing it. "Ugh, even more nasty". She said before being lifted from the demon's body and thrown over to a table.

--

Buffy was about to lift the demon off the floor when she got hit on the side of her head by it. She fell and shook her head to clear the images. "Know, you" She pointed from her position on the floor to the demon that was standing tall before her "I don't like". She got up in one fluid movement and threw a left hook, then a right kick, then a spinning right kick, then a right punch, then "Ow!" She exclaimed shacking her hand as the demon grabbed her hand and tried to twist it. "I think you're dead" She said simply as she kicked him and then snapped its neck.

--

Faith stepped over the agonizing demon and decided to end its suffering "What a waste" She said as she snapped its neck.

"I" Kennedy said as she punched the demon "was" left kick "about" punch "to" high-left-kick "finish you". The demon growled and punched her injured shoulder making her scream painfully. She fell to her knees and she lifted her right arm to try to block the incoming hits, but Faith stepped in front of her.

--

Natsuki crashed hard on the table. Trying immediately to roll over but finding it difficult with the pain she felt on her back. The demon tried to punch her face but she moved her face away, making him hit the table and shards of the table's material cut through the blue haired woman. "Not good" She mumbled as she had to close one eye from the blood of a cute by that was blocking her vision. Suddenly the demon frizzed and fell, like statue, to the floor, breaking into pieces "Nastier" She mumbled and turned towards the entrance to the place.

She smiled as she saw Shizuru grinning at her.

"Thanks" She mouthed to her girlfriend.

--

Faith punched the beast on the nose "Die" punch "means" punch "die" high right kick. The demon fell lifeless. She then turned to help Kennedy up.

--

"Everyone good?" Asked Buffy as she walked towards the men and the girls that were near the hallway, still in the sand-box.

"Define good" Snickered Natsuki as she made her way slowly over to Noemi, Faith and Kennedy.

"My shoulder's busted" Kennedy said resignedly "Will's gonna kill me" She finished as she watched Faith untangling Noemi from the swing.

"She probably is" answered Buffy as she stopped slightly to stretched her sore muscles.

"Nice little plan there Nat" Faith said as she walked over with Kennedy and Noemi, who was slightly behind them, to the rest of the group.

"Did you guys saw my baby's trick?" Natsuki said proudly as she continued to walk slowly to the rest of them.

"Yeah" said Luke "That was impressive"

"Ara" answered Shizuru "It was n-" She stopped abruptly and furrowed her brows looking desperately around the sand-box.

"Shizuru?" Inquired Chris worried

"They're still here" She said and just like that, three demons became visible from the far end of the room.

"Duck!" Yelled Natsuki as she ran at Noemi taking them both down.

A bolt that was meant for Noemi, hit Natsuki's back.

"Natsuki!" was Shizuru's desperate cry as Chris pulled her over to the sheltered hallway along with Erin.

Buffy turned to look for the rest when a bolt hit her back and she fell forward.

"Buffy!" Faith screamed

Another bolt was sent toward Melissa who shrieked. Luke lifted the girl and threw her over to Chris, who caught her.

"Luke!" Kennedy yelled desperately and just when three more vaults were on their way to hit more targets. They freeze in the air.

"Know" Said Shizuru as she walked over to look, looking at the demons and with her hands up, in a way that made the rest knew she was holding the bolts.

Kennedy, Faith and Noemi ran at the demons. Killing them easily with the rage they were feeling. Two demons fell to the floor dead as one was held standing by its eyes. Noemi had her two thumbs pushed against the things eyes, making them bleed. Kennedy walked over to the girl and pulled her apart and towards the rest.

Faith runs to Buffy and moves her so that half of her back is resting against Faith's chest. "B?" She asked fearfully as she brushed her free hand over Buffy's arm.

"That's gonna probably leave a mark" Buffy said loving the tenderness Faith was showing her "No pun intended"

Faith chuckled and turned to the other "How are they?"

Noemi was helping Natsuki stand up. She threw Natsuki's arm over her shoulders and held her by the waist. Natsuki turned to the dead bodies and wrinkled her nose "That's beyond nasty".

Both Buffy and Faith chuckled as they tried to stand up. Buffy's left leg gave out and Faith picked her up in her arms. The blonde looped her arms around the brunette's neck.

"Is he gonna be ok?" Ask Kennedy as she held Luke in a sitting position while Shizuru lifted the man's shirt from the back and placed her hands over the burn.

"Yeah" She answered as a white light appeared around her hands and the wound began to close.

Shizuru sighed exhausted and smiled as Melissa walked over to her and placed her hand on her forehead as if checking for fever. "Can you show me?" Asked Melissa "Can you show me how to help my sisters and our friends?" She insisted

Shizuru nodded as Kennedy helped Luke get up with her right arm. Chris walked over to him and patted his back "Don't do that again, man". Luke winced slightly.

"It'll probably be sore for a while" Explained Shizuru making her way over to Noemi and Natsuki, with Melissa following.

"Think you got yourself a fan" Natsuki said as she let go of Noemi and place her arms around her wife.

Noemi picked Melissa in her arms and the group started to make its way out of the Outhouse. Chris stopped by the Intercom. "We're still here" He said to the amusement of the people with him "Send a cleaning and a retrieval team. We're probably going to head for the infirmary" He paused "Outhouse OUT".


End file.
